BEAUTIFUL BOY
by AnnieSakkie
Summary: Sasuke adalah seorang mahasiswa yang bekerja di sebuah club malam sebagai stipter. Ia terjebak one night stand bersama dengan Naruto yang saat itu mabuk berat. Di saat sadar, Sasuke malah di tuduh sebagai penipu untuk memeras uang nya. NaruSasu.
1. Chapter 1

**BEAUTIFUL BOY**

**_Pairing : NaruXSasu_**

**_Genre : Romance, Hurt_**

**_Rated : M for Mature Contens, OOC,_**

**_Author : AnnieSakkie_**

**BEAUTIFUL BOY**

Ruangan itu panas dan pengap. Bau alcohol menguar dan asap rokok yang bebas berterbangan membuat siapa saja sesak dan batuk. Dingin nya pendingin ruangan yang memang di setel dengan suhu rendah pun tidak cukup membantu untuk membuat ruangan itu sejuk._ Disco ball light_ berputar dengan bias warna-warni yang indah, dentuman music yang di mainkan _ disc jokkie _membuat suasana malam yang dingin di bulan November ini menghangat. Hentakan music yang terdengar melalui speaker menjadi pengiring tarian yang di lakukan oleh ber puluh-puluh manusia yang sedang berada di_ dance floor_, bergoyang-goyang serta meliukan tubuh berkeringat mereka seakan itu adalah tarian yang mengantarkan mereka ke surga dunia. Betapa panas suhu yang berada di dalam ruangan itu. Berbeda jauh dengan cuaca yang dingin di luar sana. Dimana butiran salju mulai turun dengan ringan dari langit. Agak nya salju turun lebih cepat di bandingkan tahun lalu.

Jalanan di Harajuku _street _sangatlah ramai walaupun hari sudah menginjak malam. Mereka ada yang berpakaian _casual _seperti memakai jeans dan sweater hangat serta _cardigan _yang melilit di leher atau berpakaian kantor dengan kemeja, jas dan celana kain. Harajuku _street _ sangat terkenal dengan _style _atau gaya dandanan yang menyerupai tokoh dalam sebuah animasi. Di sudut-sudut jalan itu banyak di jumpai toko aksesoris yang menjual kostum _cosplay _yang memang menjadi _trandmark _. Tak sedikit para remaja yang nongkrong disana memakai _cosplay_ salah satu tokoh animasi yang sedang trend saat ini. Mereka tidak akan merasa canggung ataupun risih. Ini lah gaya mereka dan ini lah yang membuat salah satu jalan di Jepang itu mendunia. Bahkan harajuku _style _sudah menjadi trend di kalangan artis di belahan dunia manapun. Banyak turis-turis asing yang datang berkunjung untuk melihat secara detail seperti apa Harajuku _street _yang mendunia itu. ini adalah salah satu devisa Negara yang lumayan pemasukan nya.

#################

Dua pemuda tampan terlihat turun dari sebuah mobil sport mewah di depan sebuah _night club_. Salah satu pemuda berambut merah jingga dengan badan tinggi berkulit putih mulus mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dompet kulit miliknya. Setelah memastikan kartu anggota itu _original _dan bukan barang tiruan, _security _bertubuh tinggi kekar dan berwajah sangar itu memperboleh kan kedua pengunjung itu masuk dan bersenang-senang di dalam. Berdehem kecil, pemuda berambut merah jingga itu memberikan tips berupa beberapa lembar uang dengan jumlah lumayan dan segera di tepis oleh _security _itu. Agaknya tulisan dengan kalimat "no tipping" tidak lah di baca oleh pemuda rupawan itu.

"Kau jangan membuang-buang uang mu untuk sesuatu yang bodoh_ niisan _" pemuda berambut pirang cerah itu mengedarkan pandangan nya bertujuan mencari tempat duduk atau apalah yang bisa membuat nya istirahat barang sejenak.

"Kau kaku sekali seperti _Tousan _Naruto " sahut pemuda bermata merah itu malas. Ia lalu berjalan mengkuti sang adik yang berada di depan nya. Sesekali pemuda tampan itu tersenyum genit kepada para gadis yang memandangnya sejak ia datang kemari.

"Berhenti tebar pesona seperti itu Kyubi. Aku tidak mau menjadi pusat perhatian "

Memutar bola mata nya malas pemuda yang di sebut Kyubi itu menjawab

"Kau lupa dengan wajah rupawan yang kita miliki. Kita sudah menjadi pusat perhatian sejak menginjakan kaki kita kemari "

"Kau narsis sekali _nii-chan. _Apa tujuan mu membawaku ketempat berisik seperti ini, heh ?"

"Come on adik kecil ku. Kau butuh bersenang-senang. Kau sudah bekerja keras minggu ini. Rileks kan tubuh mu barang sejenak. Di sini kita bisa bersenang-senang " Kyubi, pemuda itu menjawab dengan mata yang jelalatan kesana kemari. Tidak mempedulikan tatapan tajam dari lawan bicara yang ada di depan nya.

"Aku hanya butuh istirahat di kamar bodoh. Di sini mana bisa aku rileks. Yang ada uang dalam dompet ku yang terkuras habis "

"Ayolah kau tidak melarat Naruto. Kau bisa mencari dolar lagi besok. Bukan kah kau sudah gajian ?"— "oh ya. Bahkan gaji mu sebulan saja bisa untuk membeli Club ini "

"Aku bukan _shopaholic _seperti mu Baka. Aku tidak akan menghambur-hambur kan uang ku untuk sesuatu yang tidak berguna seperti ini "

"Bilang saja kau pelit dan kikir. Kau semakin mirip dengan Kakuzu. Maka nya aku tidak setuju kau berteman akrab dengan nya. Jadi nya seperti ini. Merepotkan "

"Apa katamu rubah jelek. Kau memaksa ku kemari dan kau sekarang melarang ku berteman dengan sahabat ku. Mau ku sumpal mulut mu dengan kursi !" Urat kesabaran agaknya sudah putus di hati Naruto. Pemuda itu berciri badan tegap tinggi, berkulit tan manis, berwajah rupawan serta bermata biru jernih. Siapa pun yang melihat pasti lah jatuh hati. Ia yang bekerja sebagai CEO di perusahaan milik ayah nya, kini sedang dalam mood yang benar-benar buruk. Beberapa bulan ini ia sangat sibuk mengurusi perusahaan yang akan membuka cabang baru di luar negri. Ia yang memiliki jabatan yang penting harus bolak-balik Jepang-Canada untuk turun langsung mengurusi tetek bengek pekerjaan yang harus nya di kerjaan oleh kakak nya yang menjabat sebagai wakil direktur. Bukan nya malah bekerja, kakak tercinta nya- Namikaze Kyubi malah asyik dengan hobi nya yang seorang _shopaholic _. Naruto harus ekstra sabar menghadapi sikap kakak nya yang suka seenak nya melemparkan tanggung jawab padanya. Oh ayolah berapa kali Naruto harus mengorban kan waktu luang nya untuk ikut membantu tugasnya di balik kursi wakil direktur. Ia harus selalu berada di samping sang kakak bila ada perjalan bisnis ke luar kota atau lebih sering ke luar negeri. Bila tidak ia harus rela melihat kakak tampan nya ini menangis darah karena _credit card_ milik sang kakak harus di blokir untuk beberapa waktu karena limit. Hah memiliki kakak yang hobi belanja memang sangat merepotkan.

Berbeda dengan sang Kakak. Naruto memiliki sifat yang tidak mudah untuk menghambur-hamburkan uang. Ia selalu berpikir dua kali untuk mengeluarkan lembaran uang dari dompet nya. Agaknya ia sedikit tertular slogan "I LOVE MONEY" milik sahabat baik nya, Kakuzu.

#################

Malam bertambah larut dan club itupun semakin ramai. Mereka yang datang kemari bukan lah orang sembarangan. Rata-rata para pengunjung di sini adalah dari kalangan kelas atas atau pejabat Negara dengan kekayaan yang berlimpah ruah. Untuk menjadi kartu anggota nya saja mereka harus membayar dengan uang yang tidak sedikit. Kartu anggota pun ada tingkatan sesuai dengan kelas dan tentunya sesuai dengan isi dalam dompet mereka. Untuk menghambur-hambur kan uang dalam semalam pilihan untuk datang ke club ini adalah suatu yang tepat. Bagaimana tidak, di sini banyak jenis hiburan yang akan ditawarkan. Mulai dari berbotol-botol minuman alcohol dengan harga selangit sampai wanita atau pria yang akan memanja di atas ranjang, tentu nya pelacur yang ada di sini bukan lah pelacur murahan seperti yang ada di jalanan. Di jamin segala bentuk hiburan sanggup untuk melubangi dompet mulai dari yang tipis sampai tebal.

Musik yang di mainkan DJ wanita dengan pakaian minim disana berhenti sejenak. Seketika puluhan manusia yang tadinya bergoyang di _dance floor _mengumpat kasar dengan bahasa yang tidak lah pantas mengingat posisi mereka di masyarakat. Dengan apiknya seorang MC memberitahukan bahwa sekarang adalah puncak acara yang di nanti-nanti kan setiap pengunjung yang datang. Seketika umpatan kasar itu berubah menjadi sorak-sorai bak berada di lapangan sepak bola. Bahkan sebagaian dari mereka sudah mengeluarkan berlembar-lembar uang kepada sang MC untuk segera memulai acara. Sepertinya itu adalah puncak di Club itu.

Pemuda tampan berkulit tan eksotik itu mengeryit bingung. Ia yang memang baru pertama kali datang kesana tidak lah tahu, acara apa yang akan segera berlangsung. Mungkin sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Entah lah ia berharap itu benar. Jujur ia sudah sangat muak berada di tempat dengan bau alcohol yang menyengat ini. Terlebih asap rokok yang membuat dadanya sedikit sesak. Ia butuh udara segar sekarang. Ia lirik ke tempat duduk yang ada di sana. Ia mendengus kesal, melihat percumbuan mesra yang di lakukan sang kakak pada seorang wanita pelacur yang cukup manis-menurut nya.

"Ennghhh…akh..Kyubi-san..akhhh" desah suara wanita itu di saat Kyubi menjamah tubuh moleknya

"Ada apa Hime. Kau sudah sangat horny heh " Kyubi menyeringai senang. Pilihan nya kali ini lumayan untuk di sebut menarik. Dia memiliki wajah yang cukup cantik dengan tubuh yang indah dan dada yang sangat besar. Bahkan berkali-kali Kyubi harus menahan hasrat untuk tidak menelanjangi wanita itu di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang. Ia tidak ingin di bunuh sang adik karena sifat nya yang beringas bila bertemu dengan dada seorang wanita.

"Hmmm…ekkhh..ba..bagaimana ka..lau di hotel saja..akhh "kata wanita cantik itu di tengah deru kenikmatan yang ia rasakan di bawah sana tatkala jemari lentik sang pemuda tampan bermain di liang kewanitaan nya.

"Tunggu lah sebentar. Aku masih ingin menikmati acara puncak di sini. Kau sudah tidak sabar ?" Balas pemuda berambut merah jingga ini lalu meraup bibir tipis ber lapis lipstick yang menggoda iman nya sedari tadi. Decakan saliva yang berada dalam rongga mulut itu terdengar oleh Naruto yang berada dekat di sana.

"Aku ke toilet sebentar Rubah. Jangan buat ulah. Atau aku pulang " Memutar bola mata nya malas pemuda yang sedang memperkosa mulut seorang wanita itu hanya mengangkat sebelah tangan nya ke udara. Naruto mendengus kasar. Ia tahu bila ia tidak akan bisa menikmati suasana yang ada di club itu. Ia sangat tidak biasa untuk sekedar meminum segelas alcohol. Dia kuper— tidak. Tapi dia sangat tidak menyukai sesuatu yang mahal seperti ini. Ia lebih suka meminum teh hijau hangat ketimbang minuman yang ia tidak tahu apa nama nya yang hanya terasa panas di tenggorokan nya. Ia bingung, kenapa minuman yang tidak enak itu bisa sangat mahal harganya. Hah sepertinya ia benar-benar sudah terkontaminasi oleh Kakuzu. Bahkan untuk segelas minuman beralkohol saja ia perhitungkan harga nya. Dasar MONEY FREAK.

.

.

Langkah kaki dari kaki jenjang itu terhenti di sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan Toilet di sana. Ia basuh wajah tampan nya dengan air dingin yang berada di wastafel. Berkali-kali ia usap wajah rupawan itu agar kantuk yang ia rasakan menguap. Ia harus bekerja malam ini. Menghibur ratusan orang kaya yang datang ke tempatnya bekerja. Tubuh ramping dengan kulit putih itu bergoyang sedikit,berlatih dan mengingat gerakan baru yang ia ciptakan sedari tadi. Ia harus mendapat kan tarian yang baru setiap hari nya, ia tidak ingin kehilangan para pelanggan nya. Kehilangan pelanggan berarti kehilangan uang. Ia tidak mau kehilangan uang. Dengan uang ia bisa bertahan. Setelah beberapa menit menyempurna kan gerakan nya, ia merapikan rambut hitam nya dan bersiap untuk bekerja.

.

.

.

"Lama sekali sih. Kau tersesat ? " gumam Kyubi pada Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya

"Jangan cerewet. Loh mana wanita itu ?" tanya Naruto karena mendapati wanita cantik yang sedang di cumbu kakaknya tadi tidak ada di tempatnya.

"Dia sedang berada di toilet untuk membersih kan diri. Kau tahu aku sedikit beruntung menemukan wanita kencan yang cantik malam ini " Kyubi bersorak riang. Naruto mendengus kesal

"iya..iya..aku tahu " jawab Naruto lalu meminum cairan yang ada di gelas yang ia pegang.

"Tumben kau minum alcohol Otouto. Biasanya kau selalu minum es "

"Berhenti memanggil ku dengan sebutan itu. Kau sangat tidak pantas menjadi kakak ku. "

"Hei salah kan saja Kaasan yang melahirkan ku terlebih dahulu. Jawab pertanyaan ku tadi adik ?"

"Hah~aku ingin sedikit bersenang-senang. Bukan kah itu tujuan mu mengajak ku bodoh. Sekarang kau protes aku minum alcohol ?"

"Tidak-tidak. Justru aku merasa senang bila bisa sedikit merubah sifat kuper mu itu Naruto. Ayolah kau sempurna dengan wajah dan tubuh tegap seperti ini semua wanita akan tunduk di bawah mu "

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan wanita. Hentikan doktrin mu "

"Jadi kau tertarik dengan kapan adik kecil ku yang manis ini menjadi penganut yaoi ?"

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan urusan seperti itu Baka. Kau lupa dengan proyek baru Namikaze corp yang berada di Canada, heh wakil Direktur " Naruto menyeringai tipis melihat reaksi kakak nya yang merengut kesal mendengar perkataan nya

"Hentikan omongan mu itu Naruto. Jangan bawa pekerjaan ke mari. Kau membuat mood ku rusak. Dasar Rubah " Kyubi menjambak surai pirang sang adik.

"Ittai..ouh..rubah buruk rupa. Kau kasar sekali…aww…" Naruto berteriak kecil mengaduh karena mendapatkan serangan "Jambak rambut pirang adik" dari sang kakak. Kyubi tidak mengidahkan kesakitan yang di terima Naruto. Ia malah semakin semangat untuk memperkosa kepala Naruto berserta isi nya.

"Biar saja..akan ku cabuti rambut jelek mu ini sampai kau botak…dasar adik nakal "

"Awww…hentikan bodoh. Kau membuat ku pusing. Berhenti mencabuti rambut ku _Nii-chan_ "

"Kau sudah membuat mood liar ku hilang malam ini. Tidak kah kau merasa bersalah…"

"Oke..oke…maaf kan aku. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi…."— "AWWW !" Naruto menjerit agak kencang karena kelakuan Kyubi yang mencabuti rambut nya.

"Gomen ne tuan-tuan. Aku lama di toilet " suara wanita menghentikan perilaku kedua kakak beradik itu.

"Ohh tidak apa-apa. Silahkan duduk saja " sambut Kyubi senang karena mainan nya sudah kembali. Naruto melihat nya tidak suka. Kenapa di otak sang kakak hanya ada shoping dan wanita. Ia tidak heran banyak wanita yang sudah jadi korban ke isengan Kyubi. Kyubi memang sangat tampan, terlebih dengan sikap ramah nya dan kedudukan di kantor. Banyak wanita yang mengantri walaupun nantinya akan berakhir di ranjang setiap malam nya. Bukan malah berkurang jumlah korban nya malah semakin bertambah setiap harinya. Sudah banyak wanita di kantor nya menjadi korban ke isengan sang kakak. Belum pernah Naruto melihat Kyubi serius dengan hanya satu wanita saja. Entah apa nya membuat pria tampan berstatus kakak nya itu begitu menggilai wanita-wanita. Memang selera Kyubi sangat lah tinggi dalam mencari wanita, tapi tetap saja tidak ada yang benar semua wanita yang di pilih Kyubi. Kalau tidak berakhir dengan _one night stand _yah hanya merogoh isi dalam dompet nya. Dia pintar namun bodoh bila berhubungan dengan wanita. Hah Naruto sangat lah lelah melihat tingkah laku Kyubi yang sangat bodoh itu. Hingga saat ini dalam hidup Naruto cuma ada satu wanita saja yang menghiasi hatinya. Itu pun karena paksaan dari ibu nya yang tidak ingin melihat anak bungsu lelaki nya yang sangat tampan masih berstatus jomblo. Ia masih ingat betapa cerewet wanita yang di sebut ibu itu bila mengenai hubungan percintaan nya. Ia bukan nya tidak laku, tapi ia sungguh masih belum mau terlibat dengan suatu hubungan percintaan, yang menjadi prioritas nya adalah perusahaan sang ayah. Ia bisa di sebut sebagai….._workaholic_.

"Hah seperti biasa Sasuke menjadi bintang malam ini " wanita cantik berambut pirang di ikat dua itu berkata sambil meminum cairan dari gelas nya. Mata biru gelap miliknya tidak berkedip dari meja bar yang kini penuh dengan para _stripter._

"Sasuke ?, siapakah dia ?" Kyubi menoleh kan kepala nya mengikut arah pandang sang gadis cantik itu.

"Dia adalah primadona yang ada club ini. Semenjak ada dia para pengunjung yang datang semakin ramai. Dia _stripter_ dan selalu mendapat uang ribuan dolar hanya dengan sekali menari "

"Benar kah. Aku sedikit penasaran dengan Sasuke itu. Apa kah dia cantik ?" mata Kyubi berkilat jahil.

"Tidak dia bukan wanita tapi pria. Walaupun begitu ia di karunia dengan wajah yang cantik seperti perempuan. Awalnya aku juga terkejut kalau dia itu cowok. Sungguh tubuhnya yang mungil itu mirip dengan seorang wanita " Wanita itu berdiri membetulkan tata rok nya tersikap akibat ulah nakal Kyubi.

"Mau kemana kau ?" tanya Kyubi penasaran karena ia belum lah puas dengan service yang di berikan wanita itu. Ia membayar banyak tapi _blowjob _pada penis nya belum lah ia dapat. Ia tidak mau berakhir dengan kejantanan yang masih tegang.

"Aku ambil minum dulu. Kau mau memesan juga tuan tampan ?" wanita tersebut berkedip-kedip nakal. Kyubi semakin tertantang dengan tingkah pola wanita cantik itu.

"Baiklah aku mau wine dan vodka untuk kakak ku. Masuk kan saja semua tagihan pada bill ku " sahut Kyubi riang.

"As you wiss my precious king " jawab wanita itu dengan kekeh kecil. Sepertinya ini malam keberuntungan nya. Ia mendapat kan pelanggan yang tampan dan kaya. Tidak salah memang incaran nya sejak awal.

"Lagi-lagi kau memesan minuman yang aneh-aneh rubah " Naruto berdengus sebal

"hahaha jangan seperti remaja ababil seperti itu adik. Kau diam saja dan lihat pertunjukan Sasuke di sana " Kyubi menunjuk meja bar yang ramai di penuhi oleh para manusia yang sibuk meliuk-liukan tubuh nya. Beberapa pengunjung melempar uang dengan jumlah besar dan senangtiasa di sambut meriah oleh para _stripter _disana.

.

.

.

Seorang _strpter _pria dengan tubuh putih itu terlihat lihai meliukan tubuh indah nya di tengah para penari wanita. Ia yang mengenakan celana jens super pendek dengan kemeja putih dengan lengan panjang terlihat sempurna di sana. Berlembar-lembar uang sudah ia dapatkan di saku celana nya. Ia mengedipkan mata nya nakal. Mencoba menggoda lelaki tua yang sedari tadi menatapnya tanpa berkedip di atas meja _stand_. Ia berjalan perlahan lalu merangkulkan tangan nya pada leher pria tua itu, dengan gerakan pinggul nya luwes ia bergoyang memutari tubuh tambun sang pria. Beberapa kali _stripter _manis itu mencoba menggoda dengan mendekat kan pantat nya di selangkangan sang pria. Dengan gerakan sensual dan erotis tubuh yang tengah bermandikan keringat itu bergoyang seduktiv.

"Hai tampan. _You wanna play with me ?"_ tanya nya dengan suara manja mendayu. Membuat pria tambun itu bergidik ngeri.

"_You_ _afraid?_ " tanya nya lagi dengan wajah sayu yang mempesona. Seakan terhipnotis pria tua itu menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak takut. Jadi anda mau menari bersama ku?" ulang nya lagi lalu mendekat kan wajah nya untuk bersentuhan dengan calon korban nya.

"Kau akan ku buat senang, tuan tampan " rayu nya dengan janji sensual. Segera saja ia seret tubuh Pria itu untuk berada di tengah. Membuat para penari lain minggir dan menyiap kan tempat bagi sang primadona menunjukan kebolehan nya.

Musik yang dimainkan _disc jokie _wanita cantik itu berubah menjadi aliran yang agak cepat dan keras. Semakin membuat tubuh penuh peluh manusia di sana tak sanggup untuk tidak bergoyang. Puluhan gelas dengan isi cairan memabukan telah bertengger manis di meja bar. Sepertinya mereka lebih memilih berdansa ketimbang minum. Sorak-sorai pengunjung semakin membahana tatkala menyaksikan _stripter _tampan itu tunjuk kebolehan. Puluhan lembar uang bertebaran di meja.

Pemuda dengan perawakan tubuh mungil dan wajah manis itu bergerak seduktiv dengan lawan main yang tampak kewalahan mengimbangi gerakan nya. Tentu saja lawan main nya bukan lah _stripter_ seperti dirinya. Ia mengerling genit dengan usapan tangan di dadanya untuk menggoda pria itu mengeluarkan uang dari dompetnya. Memutar tubunya sebentar, pemuda dengan status mahasiswa itu lalu berbaring dengan kaki yang di buka lebar di hadapan para pengunjung. Puluhan tepuk tangan dari manusia disana terdengar. Mereka ingin sekali menyentuh kulit putih yang sedang menari diatas meja bar. Bahkan mereka sudah menyiapkan berlembar-lembar uang bila memang di minta. Menggerak kan tubuhnya pelan, stripter yang pandai dalam mengontrol situasi ini menatap iba pada pria gemuk itu untuk mengikuti gerakan nya. Seakan tahu, pria dengan jabatan tinggi di pemerintahan ini mendekat lalu menindihi tubuh mungil yang selalu menggoda iman nya.

"Kau ingin yang seperti apa tuan tampan ?" bisik nya pelan pada pria yang ada di atas tubuhnya.

"Buat aku puas sayang " jawab pengunjung spesial itu lalu memasukan tangan besarnya dalam kemeja yang kini basah oleh keringat.

"uh… kau tidak sabar sekali tuan " desah halus Sasuke membuat kejantanan pria tua itu perlahan bangun.

"Tentu saja bagaimana aku bisa tahan dengan dirimu yang cantik ini "

"Aku pria tuan dan aku tidak cantik"

"Kau seperti wanita di mata ku. Ayo tunjukan kehebatan mu " desak pria itu tidak sabran.

"Berikan aku uang mu dulu baru akan ku service diri mu tuan tampan " Terkekeh geli pria dengan perawakan tambun itu mengeluarkan dompetnya lalu menghamburkan uang dengan jumlah besar di wajah tampan Sasuke.

"Apakah cukup ?" tanya nya dengan tangan yang menjelajah kesana-kemari.

"Mana mungkin aku cukup dengan jumlah uang sedikit ini. Tuan kaya " menggoda dan sensual. Layak nya candu narkoba tubuh yang ia tindihi ini membuat nya harus ekstra sabar. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia berikan semua dompet berserta isi nya pada Sasuke. Ia tidak peduli dengan uang yang ada di dalam nya. Ia hanya ingin kepuasan dan tubuh mungil ini sudah bejanji akan memberikan nya.

"Uhmm…. ku rasa ini cukup tuan ku. Kau mau aku yang seperti apa ?" tanya Sasuke pelan lalu membuka kancing kemejanya.

"Apa pun itu buat aku puas " perintah nya mutlak

"As you wish " sahut Sasuke dengan seringaian yang mengerikan.

.

.

.

.

TBC

**jangan lupa tinggalin review buat Author yaakkkkk**


	2. Chapter 2

**BEAUTIFUL BOY**

**_Pairing : NaruXSasu_**

**_Genre : Romance, Hurt_**

**_Rated : M for Mature Contens, OOC,_**

**_Author : AnnieSakkie_**

**BEAUTIFUL BOY**

**NARUTO X SASUKE (NARUSASU)**

**NC-17**

**BY ANNIE SAKKIE**

**#################################################################################################**

Naruto pov

Perlahan aku mulai terjaga dari kantuk ku. Tenggorokan ku kering dan aku ingin minum. Ku gerak kan sedikit persendian ku namun dengan cepat aku tidurkan kembali kepala ku. Ugh rasanya kepala ku mau pecah. Sungguh aku belum pernah mengalam sakit kepala yang begini parah. Ingatan tentang aku yang tengah meminum bergelas-gelas cairan alcohol memenuhi otak ku. Sepertinya aku mabuk. Begini kah rasanya menjadi pemabuk. Aku tidak merancau atau apa. Kepala ku hanya pusing dan terasa berat. Aku tidak pernah mabuk sebelum nya. Rasa nya….tidak enak.

Ku edar kan pandangan ku ke sekeliling bangunan di sana. Aku berada di atas ranjang dengan selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh ku. Aku bangun dari tidur ku dan ku senderkan kepala ku pada sandaran ranjang. Uhm… aku tidak mengenal tempat ini. Ini bukan kamar ku dan ini bukan ranjang ku. Sepertinya ini hotel. Bagaimana aku bisa sampai di sini ?. Ku usap-usap wajah ku agar rasa ngantuk ku sedikit berkurang.

"Kau sudah bangun tuan ?" suara lembut seseorang menginterupsiku. Dengan gerakan yang cukup lambat ku tolehkan wajah ku dari sumber suara. Pemandangan yang menyambutku sungguh sangat aneh. Oh My God kenapa dengan orang itu kenapa ia hanya menggenakan handuk kecil yang melilit di pinggangnya. Tunggu dan siapa dia, kenapa dia bisa berpakaian terbuka dan privat seperti itu di hadapan ku. Sungguh tidak tahu malu.

"Kau kenapa tuan, Kau masih mabuk ?" tanya nya saat ia dekat di sisi ranjang. Merendahkan tubuhnya sedikit ia memandangku aneh dan bingung. Hei bahkan aku sendiri tidak tahu apakah aku ini mabuk atau tidak. Tapi mungkin pemuda ini bisa memberitahu kenapa aku bisa berada di sini. Apakah dia orang yang menolongku. Oh mungkin bisa juga, aku mabuk lalu aku di bawa ke hotel atau losmen dan menginap disini bersama. Tapi kemana perginya rubah jelek itu. Terakhir aku masih bersama dia minum-minum dan berdansa bersama. Kemana kakak kurang ajar itu, berani sekali meninggalkan ku bersama pria asing yang tidak jelas asal usulnya.

"Tuan..tuan..kau baik-baik saja. Kau cukup membuatku takut " katanya dengan mengguncangkan tubuhku sebentar. Wajahnya mengisyratkan ketakutan dan kecemasan.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tapi kau siapa? Kenapa aku bisa di sini, ini di mana ?" tanya ku beruntut lalu memijat keningku.

"Kau lupa. Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Kita ada di hotel atas dan ini masih ada di Club. Kau sangat mabuk semalam tuan " jawabnya lalu memakai kemeja putih berlengan panjang di tubuh rampingnya.

"Benarkah, Kenapa aku bisa sampai kemari dan bersama mu ?" tanya ku masih lah sangat bingung. Pemuda dengan wajah yang manis itu tidak menjelaskan dengan gamblang bagaimana ia bisa bermalam di sini.

Mengehela nafas kecil pemuda itu menatap ku

"Kau menyewa ku lalu kita berakhir dengan seks " jawabnya enteng dan aku hanya ternganga dengan tidak elitnya. Apa katanya, menyewa dan berhubungan seks. APA. What The Hell..kiamat macam apa ini. Kenapa bisa. Aku bahkan tidak ingat sama sekali. Apakah pemuda berkulit putih itu-aku tadi sempat melihatnya setelah keluar dari kamar mandi- sedang bercanda, Helo ini bukan lah April Moop. Ini bulan November. Oh..mungkin dia juga mabuk. Aku harap begitu.

"Aku tidak bercanda tuan. Lihat lah ini adalah bekas sperma mu…Well dan sperma ku juga " katanya dengan menunjuk bekas basah yang masih belum kering di atas ranjang. Aku memandang horror noda itu. Benarkah?

"Kau benar-benar lupa padahal semalam kau sangat liar sekali. Aku berani bertaruh ini adalah malam pertama mu ya Tuan tampan. Dilihat dari cara permainan mu sih " katanya lalu sedikit tersenyum jahil. Aku masih meloading penjelasan yang tadi terucap dengan polosnya dari sosok pemuda yang bernama Sasuke itu. Apa tadi katanya aku kenapa? Apa yang terjadi? Ku singkap selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhku. Demi Dewa Jansin yang dianut Hidan, kemana pakaian kantorku. Kenapa bisa aku telanjang seperti ini. Dan apa-apaan ini kenapa sekujur tubuhku lengket dan bau…sperma?

"Kenapa ?' hanya kalimat itu yang sanggup lepas dari mulutku. Sungguh apa ini mimpi atau tidak aku tidak lah peduli. Aku masih dalam keadaan psikologis yang sangat syok. Aku syok tentu saja. Mana ada manusia yang akan bersikap biasa saja setelah mengalami kejadian aneh seperti ini. Namun mengingat aku adalah orang yang tidak lah heboh dalam menghadapi sesuatu, aku memilih bersikap setenang mungkin, meskipun dalam hati aku sudah berteriak-teriak memohon ampun pada Tuhan. Oke aku berlebihan sekarang.

"Kau menyewaku semalam dengan harga yang tinggi…"dia berkata dengan sangat ringan seringan bulu. Tidak tahu apa aku sedang dalam masa pemulihan pasca syok.

"Kemana kakak ku. Kau pasti tahu kan ?" tanyaku lalu meremas kesal rambut pirangku

"Uhmmm…maksudmu pemuda dengan wajah tampan?" Aku mengangguk mengiyakan

"Dia meninggalkan mu dengan ku setelah ia menyewa kamar ini. Entah lah mungkin ia sedang bersenang-senang dengan wanita kencan nya. Namun sebelum ia pergi ia memberitahukan kalau kau di minta pulang menggunakan taksi saja " jawabnya seolah tidak berdosa.

"Dasar rubah buruk rupa. Ku aduhkan perbuatan mu pada Touchan. Biar kau di pecat dan di buang di kolong jembatan " pekik ku kesal. Apa-apaan Kyubi bodoh itu, sudah meninggalkan ku dengan pria entah wanita ini berdua dan berakhir dengan seks-kata nya- sekarang menyuruhnya pulang dengan taksi. Kapan-kapan lagi aku akan menolak kalau ia akan mengajak ku ketempat yang aneh-aneh.

"Jadi sekarang kau mau apa ?" tanya ku setelah sedikit sembuh dari hangover

"Aku mau pulang dan kuliah tentu saja. Memang nya kenapa. Kau mau menyewa ku lagi ?" tanya nya yang saat ini sudah berpakaian lengkap. Ia terlihat mungil dan manis. Sangat bukan pria sekali. Benarkan pemuda manis ini sudah ku perkosa semalam.

"Ohh tidak…Kau masih kuliah ?"

"Iya aku seorang mahasiswa…"

"Tapi kenapa kau melakukan ini "— " Maksudku dulu aku tidak bertingkah yang aneh-aneh seperti ini saat kuliah "

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya di hadapanku. Dari jarak sedekat ini aku bisa menatap wajahnya yang cantik, pipi tembam mulus dengan kulit putih, bulu mata panjang dan lentik, mata onix besar yang manis serta bibir merah muda tipis yang terlihat lembut. Sungguh aku masih bertanya-tanya benarkan aku sudah memperkosa mahasiswa ini semalam

"Anggap saja aku hanya manusia kecil yang terombang-ambingkan oleh takdir " jawabnya. Oh tidak..bahkan aku bisa mencium aroma mints segar dari mulutnya.

"Apa maksudmu ?" tanya ku

"Aku malas membahas tentang kehidupan dan takdir tuan. Baiklah aku sudah menerima uangnya dan jam service ku sudah habis. Aku pergi dulu tuan pirang tampan " katanya lalu menenteng sebuah tas pinggang lalu melangkah pergi.

"Tunggu!" serga ku cepat ia menghentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh kearahku.

"Bolehkah aku meminta nomer ponsel mu. Uhmmm…maksudku bisa saja kan kau menipuku dan mengarang cerita tentang seks " Ia tersentak kecil lalu terkekeh geli. Ia mendekat lalu menuliskan sesuatu di selembar kertas yang entah ia dapat darimana. Tentu saja aku tidak lah percaya dengan ceritanya yang terdengar tidak masuk akal.

"Baiklah. Ini nomerku simpan ya.."katanya dan kini ia benar-benar meninggalkan ku sendiri bersama memo yang bertuliskan sebuah nomor

**_UCHIHA SASUKE_**

**_04368XXXXXX_**

.

.

.

Normal Pov

Siang ini adalah siang yang cukup lenggang di perusahaan Namikaze Corp. Para pegawai sebagian ada yang beristirahat di kantin dan ada yang masih meneruskan tugasnya. Cukup tenang, seperti nya hari-hari sibuk seminggu yang lalu hanyalah mimpi belaka. Jangankan untuk kekantin, sekedar pergi ke toilet saja tidak lah sempat. Proyek utama perusahaan yang telah membangun sebuah cabang di Canada cukup menyita waktu dan tenaga. Pemimpin mereka yang sangatlah menjujung tinggi kedisplinan dan hasil kerja yang sempurna serta harus selesai sesuai deadline tidak dapat dianggap remeh. Sifat tegas dan sedikit otoriter yang di tekankan pemimpin mereka sangatlah berpengaruh dengan kinerja yang di hasilkan. Akibatnya proyek yang di jadwalkan akan diresmikan satu bulan kemudian telah rampung dalam segi pengerjaan. Tentu ini adalah awal keberhasilan yang di buahkan oleh kerja sama serta kerja keras dalam tim. Kini para pegawai itu tengah menikmati masa tenang dan senggang yang sangat jarang terjadi.

Di sebuah ruangan kantor yang berada di lantai atas serta cukup mewah itu terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang cerah yang sibuk mengetik di layar laptop dengan sebuah map biru yang berisikan sebuah lamaran kerja sama dari perusahaan tetangga. Walaupun proyek utama telah rampung dan tinggal menunggu peresmian, namun hari tenang itu, tidak lah berlaku untuk pemuda dengan jabatan tinggi di perusahaan tersebut. Dengan raut wajah serius dan mata biru yang berkilat tajam. Ia meneruskan pekerjaan nya. Walaupun perutnya sudah berbunyi sedari tadi untuk minta diisi, ia masih setia dengan laptop yang ada di hadapan nya. Sesekali ia menyeka keringat yang menetes dengan sangat tidak sopan dari dahinya. Walapun kondisi ruangan kerja ini cukup dingin dan sejuk tapi tetap saja mengerjakan sebuah laporan membuatnya berpikir keras dan berkeringat. Ia tidak akan memandang remeh pekerjaan yang ia lakukan. Ia harus menyelesaikan semua ini dengan teliti dan sempurna. Itulah yang menyebabkan kemajuan perusahaan yang semakin pesat setiap tahun nya. Walaupun ia tidak sendiri dalam perusahaan ini tapi mengingat jabatan nya yang cukup penting, agaknya ia harus menjaga sikap teliti dan tidak teledor yang selalu ia tekan kan.

"Hah aku sama sekali tidak tahu dengan pikiran ku. Kenapa menyelesaikan laporan yang mudah, bisa selama ini " desahnya pelan lalu melonggarkan dasi merah maroon yang bertengger di kerahnya. Menyandarkan bahu nya di bantalan empuk kursi yang ia duduki, perlahan ia usap wajah rupawannya.

"Hah~~ mungkin aku lelah setelah mengejakan proyek yang ada di Canada. Sebaiknya aku meminum sesuatu dulu untuk menyegarkan pikiran ku " menganggap demikian itu adalah jalan utama yang sempurna, ia melangkah kan kaki nya menuju kantin perusahaan yang ada di lantai dasar.

.

.

.

"Wah…wah..wah.. ada apa ini kenapa bos kecil ada di tempat seperti ini " teguran Kyubi-wakil direktur perusahaan-menganggetkan Naruto yang baru saja menyesap segelas capucino dingin. Memang sedikit aneh, mengingat Naruto tidak akan pernah berada di sana walaupun saat jam istirahat. Ia lebih senang berada di tempatnya dan memakan bekal yang selalu ia bawa dari rumah.

"Jangan berlebihan Nissan " sahut Naruto singkat tanpa menoleh. Ia sedikit kesal dengan ulah Kyubi 4 hari yang lalu.

"Ouh..kau masih marah padaku Outotto " Kyubi bertanya enteng lalu memakan donat dengan taburan _icy sugar_ di atasnya.

"Pikirkan saja sendiri…" Mendengus kesal Naruto menjawab singkat pertanyaan yang di lontarkan sang kakak dengan sangat polosnya.

"Hei, bukan kah kau juga menikmatinya. Itu adalah hadiah atas kerja kerasmu karena membantu pekerjaan ku saat di Canada. Ia tidak lah murah kau tahu " Balas pemuda yang kini terlihat asyik bermain game di Ipod mahal yang ada di genggaman nya. Pemuda dengan surai blonde itu menolehkan wajahnya cepat ke samping. Berharap kata-kata yang terlontar itu hanya bualan semata. Dasar Kakak ceplas-ceplos.

"Kau bilang apa rubah jelek. Hadiah dan ! bentak Naruto kesal. Seketika ia menjadi tontonan sebagian karyawan yang masih menikmati masa istirahat mereka.

"Pelan kan sedikit suaramu Baka. Kau menjadi pusat perhatian " kata Kyubi gelisah lalu tersenyum canggung pada para bawahan nya dan berkata-tidak ada apa-apa, lanjutkan kegiatan kalian- tanpa suara. Naruto ngosh-ngoshan dengan dada naik turun. Sungguh ia tidak paham dengan pemikiran sang kakak. Menikmati kado, hei bahkan ia benar-benar lupa tentang kejadian 4 hari lalu saat di _night club _itu.

"Aku benar-benar bingung dengan mu Kyu " desah Naruto lelah, ia berpikir percuma saja menggunakan kekuatan bila berhadapan dengan kakaknya. Itu hanya akan membuang-buang energinya dengan percuma. Ia masih membutuhkan banyak tenanga, mengingat masih banyaknya laporan yang belum ia kerjakan.

"Aku hanya mengucapkan terima kasih karena bantuan mu. Kau tidak suka dengan hadiah ku. Bahkan aku harus rela berebut dengan banyak orang karena Sasuke sangat terkenal dan banyak yang mengantri setiap malam nya. Yeah bisa di bilang aku sedikit beruntung "

"Aku mabuk kau tahu. Dan aku benar-benar tidak ingat sama sekali dengan kejadian itu. Yahh hanya ingat saat kau menarik ku ke dekat meja bar lalu memaksaku berdansa dengan beberapa wanita.." jawab Naruto sembari mengingat kejadian empat hari yang lalu.

"Waktu itu kau memang sangat mabuk. Kau ku tarik di meja bar tapi kau bergerak sendiri kearah Sasuke yang saat itu sedang menari _stiptise _" Jawab Kyubi enteng tanpa memperdulikan delikan mengerikan yang di layangkan sang adik padanya.

"Benarkah? Mana mungkin aku seperti itu. Kau bercanda atau apa ?" mendadak ia tidak merasakan lelah sama sekali. Ia pusing dan ia ingin istirahat sekarang. Sepertinya ia harus pulang dan meminta Kaasan nya membuatkan teh hangat.

"Aku tidak bercanda. Kau kira aku tidak kerepotan apa, menghadapi sifat tempramen mu yang seenak nya memarahi orang-orang. Kau membuat ku malu tahu "

"Nani ?! Naruto berteriak frustasi sambil menjabaki rambut pirngnya.

"Bahkan kau menyeret Sasuke turun dari Bar dan membawa nya pergi. Untung saja saat itu dapat mencegahmu. Karena mulutmu terus merancau kata-kata tidak sopan akhirnya kau ku bawa keatas bersama Sasuke. Aku menyewanya dengan bayaran tinggi berharap dia bisa menemani mu sampai kau sadar dari mabuk mu "

"Benarkah ?"

.

.

.

.

TBC

**jangan lupa tinggalin review buat Author yaakkkkk**


	3. Chapter 3

**BEAUTIFUL BOY**

_Pairing : X _

_Genre : Romance, Hurt_

_Rated : M for Mature Contens, OOC_

_Author : AnnieSakkie_

**_Sebelumnya Terima kasih buat review nya ya reader_**

**_NaluCacu CukaCuka, Ivy Bluebell, CA Moccachino, Tomoyo to Kudo, dan Black2Dstya_**

**_Author masih lah baru di kanca pe-fanfict-an, benar kagak tulisan nya. Hehe..maaf sebelumnya masalah tanda baca dll, Author belum memahami EYD yang benar. Gomen ne._**

**_Di chap ini Author mencoba untuk mengabulkan permintaan , yang mau nya lemmoned ice yang asemmm.(nyengir ala Naruto_innocent mode on)_**

**_Full lemon scene. Chapter ini agak panjang._**

**_Happy reading_**

**BEAUTIFUL BOY**

**_Flashback Story_**

**_Empat hari yang lalu_**

Malam semakin larut, dan suasana di _ night club_ ternama di Harajuku tersebut semakin memanas. Puluhan manusia berbagai _gender_ meliukan tubuh mengikuti hentakan music yang menggaung di ruangan tersebut. Udara pengap serta asap rokok yang mengepul di udara membuat kinerja _air conditioner_ untuk mempersejuk ruangan tidak lah bekerja maksimal.

Naruto terlihat meminum bergelas-gelas minuman alcohol yang ia pesan. Kyubi yang melihat hanya bersiul takjub dan tak percaya. Kemana perginya sang adik yang bijaksana, ia berubah seperti _Drunken Master _sekarang. Menganggap kemajuan adik kesayangannya adalah suatu hal yang wajar, ia tidak lagi memperhatikan. Ia lebih memilih untuk memuaskan hasratnya yang terpendam kepada wanita cantik yang ia sewa untuk menghabiskan malam.

"Akh…aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan tuan." bisik wanita cantik itu lalu mengalungkan tangan nya pada leher jenjang Kyubi. Pria tampan dengan tubuh tinggi itu tersenyum tipis. Lagi-lagi ia membuat wanita ketagihan hanya dengan _foreplay_ saja.

"Tunggu lah sebentar sayang. Aku masih ingin melihat pertunjukan Sasuke." katanya pelan lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke meja bar yang terlihat ramai. Wanita itu merengut kesal, lagi-lagi Sasuke. Bisa-bisa semua pelanggan nya berpaling pada _stripter_ tampan itu.

"Kau mau berdansa bersama Sasuke di sana." tunjuk wanita cantik itu padameja _bar_ yang sudah tidak terlihat lagi bentuknya karena penuh akan manusia di sana.

"Uhmm…bagaimana ya?, Adik ku mabuk berat. Tidak mungkin aku menyeret nya kesana." Kata Kyubi lalu mengerling sebal pada sang adik berambut pirang yang kini teler dan merancau tak jelas.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan menjaga nya untuk mu tuan, dia anak yang baik seperti nya." Wanita cantik yang bekerja sebagai kupu-kupu malam di _night club_ itu tersenyum menggoda pada Naruto yang kini terlihat sedang meminum segelas alcohol lagi.

"Jangan minum Naruto. Kau sudah sangat mabuk Baka!" Hardik Kyubi lalu mengambil segelas _vodka_ dari genggaman sang adik.

"Aku haus Niichan." Rengek Naruto manja pada sang kakak. Ini lah yang terjadi kalau anak manja sedang mabuk berat.

"Ayolah..kau sudah sangat mabuk sekarang. Kau mau membuat ku kerepotan mengurusi mu. Jangan seperti anak kecil."

"….."

"Bagaimana Kyubi San. Kau mau berdansa bersama Sasuke?" tanya kembali wanita berambut pirang itu lalu meletak kan tangan halus pada pipi putih Kyubi

"Baiklah seperti nya akan menyenangkan. Aku bisa titip adik ku yang manis ini sebentar." Kyubi memperpendek jarak antar kedua nya. Dalam detik selanjutnya dua bibir itu bertubrukan untuk kesekian kali nya.

"Tidak masalah. Aku akan menunggu di sini."

Kyubi akan meninggalkan meja, namun sebuah tangan menahan nya.

"Ada apa lagi Naruto, kau haus?" tanya Kyubi pada sang pelaku penarikan. Menggelang pelan, Naruto menunjuk _dance floor _yang berada di tengah-tengah.

"Mau kesana?" Kyubi memastikan

"Iya." Sahut Naruto singkat.

"Baiklah. Nona kau ikut _dance floor_ juga ya. Seperti nya adik manis ku ingin sedikit bermain dengan wanita-wanita." Pria berusia 27 tahun itu menyeringai kecil. Sungguh ia tidak menyangka bahwa si adik kecil kini bisa menikmati suasana juga.

"Oke, tidak masalah. Aku akan memanggil beberapa teman ku untuk ikut bergabung di lantai dansa." Perempuan berbalut mini dress dengan warna _Bloodie Red_ itu tersenyum manis lalu meninggalkan meja untuk memanggil kawan nya.

Mendesah pelan pria bersurai merah kejinggaan ini membopong tubuh sang adik untuk berjalan ke tengah-tengah.

"Merepotkan juga mengajak mu kemari Naruto." Gumam Kyubi pelan sambil tersenyum tipis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke, _stripter_ tampan cenderung cantik yang menjadi primadona, terlihat bergoyang dengan besi panjang di sana. Melingkarkan kaki jenjang nya lalu menggoyangkan badan seakan bersetubuh dengan seseorang. Tak jarang jari pianis miliknya bermain dengan tonjolan kecil di dadanya. Itu bisa membuat tubuhnya semakin panas dan bergairah. Bibir mungil yang telah basah oleh saliva, entah milik siapa itu membuka sensual dengan desahan tertahan. Para pengunjung yang melihat tingkah pola nya, sudah panas dingin tidak karuan. Berlembar-lembar uang sudah mereka keluarkan. Berharap pria cantik yang menjadi primadona itu, menarik mereka lalu mengajak bermain bersama di atas _stand_.

Matanya mengerling nakal, ia sedikit pusing sekarang, entah lah karena apa. Mungkin terlalu banyak minuman yang masuk ke lambungnya. Lidah nya keluh karena nyeri akibat gigitan nakal seorang pelanggan yang terlalu bernafsu berciuman dengan nya. Uchiha Sasuke, mengedarkan pandangan nya kesekeliling meja. Pelanggan bersorak kegirangan dengan uang di tangan, pandangan mata memohon untuk diajak berdansa yang di dominasi kaum pria menjadi gambaran sehari-hari bagi pemuda belasan tahun ini. Ia tersentak kecil saat tangan nya di tarik oleh seseorang dari belakang.

"Kau mau bermain dengan ku di atas ranjang, _honey _?" tanya pelaku penarikan tersebut dengan jilatan nakal di bibirnya. Sasuke menyeringai kecil. Korban baru, eh ?

"Uhmm..bagaimana ya, Aku sudah di booking oleh orang lain tuan." bisik pemuda yang bermandikan keringat ini lalu merangkulkan tangan nya ke leher sang pelanggan baru.

"Benarkah. Bisa kah kau _cancel_ sementara janji mu itu. Aku akan membayar lebih dari itu." Ia sudah sangat sering bermain dengan kupu-kupu malam, baik pria ataupun wanita. Memaksa adalah slogan nya. Ia akan mendapatkan apapun yang ia inginkan. Uang bukan lah masalah besar. Harta dan penghasilan nya melimpah ruah.

"Bisa ku pertimbangkan dulu, tampan. Kau janjikan aku apa, hmm?" Sasuke bertanya dengan suara rendah dan menggoda. Kerlingan nakal ia lancarkan untuk membuat pria tampan dengan rambut abu-abu ini semakin penasaran. Sasuke tahu, pria yang dalam pelukannya ini adalah seorang yang cukup berpengaruh di daerahnya. Tipe pemaksa dan berkuasa. Cukup merepotkan memang, tapi bukan Sasuke namanya kalau tidak membuat pria dengan banyak istri ini tunduk di bawah kuasanya.

Pria dengan nama Kakashi ini, mengelus wajah Sasuke lembut. Menyibak kan anak rambut yang terlihat berantakan namun terkesan seksi di dahinya.

"Kau mau apa?, Kau tahu aku menginginkan mu dari dulu."

"Bagaimana kalau uang. Ku dengar dengan uang aku bisa membeli segala nya." Mengusap bibir pria dengan rupawan itu pelan, perlahan ia landaskan kecupan mesra di sana. Hal itu di sambut dengan suka cita, pria bertubuh tegap tersebut.

"Uhm…mmpphh….mpphhh." Sasuke mendesah pelan di tengah kuluman nya. Lidah kecilnya sedikit kuwalahan mengimbangi gerakan Kakasih.

"Kau cantik Sasuke. Sangat cantik."

Sasuke mengusap lelehan saliva yang menetes di sela dagunya. Dadanya naik turun berusaha menyuplai oksigen. Lidah nya semakin nyeri. Ia meringis kecil saat tangan besar Kakashi merayap masuk kedalam kemeja yang basah tersebut. Berniat mencari tonjolan kecil yang penuh saraf di sana.

"Upss…_take a easy_ master, kau terburu-buru sekali, kita belum berkata soal harga disini." hardik Sasuke lembut lalu bermain dengan tonjolan keras yang ada di selangkangan pria tampan tersebut. Terkekeh geli, Kakasih mengeluarkan dompet tebal dari saku celana nya.

"Baiklah..baiklah. Bukan masalah besar. Bagaimana kalau segini?" Pria berusia sekitar 40 tahunan itu mengipaskan sejumlah uang kertas di wajah mulus Sasuke.

"Apakah hanya segini. Aku di bayar 3 kali lipat dari jumlah yang kau tawarkan padaku oleh pelanggan ku yang sudah menunggu." Bohong Sasuke. Ia tidak lah dibayar dengan uang segitu banyak oleh pelanggan-pelanggan nya walaupun itu pergulatan panas di atas ranjang. Berhubungan dengan orang kaya benar-benar berbeda. Ia bisa melubangi dompet tebal pria brengsek ini sekarang.

"Ambil saja yang kau mau. Aku tidak masalah, asalkan kau rela bermalam dengan ku." kata Kakashi lalu menyusupkan dompet tebalnya di saku celana Sasuke.

"Baiklah aku pikir-pikir dulu." jawab Sasuke lalu memeluk pria yang lebih tinggi dari nya itu dan mengajaknya bergulat lidah kembali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyubi menyeringai senang, ia tidak menyangka kalau adik yang cenderung kolot itu bisa menari juga. Baiklah ia juga akan tunjukan kebolehan, bukan Naruto bintang malam ini, tapi Namikaze Kyubi. Menggoyangkan tubuhnya, Kyubi membawa wanita cantik dengan nama Ino itu kedalam pelukan nya. Walapun ia ingin berdansa, namun sesuatu yang keras dan menonjol di tengah selangkangan nya minta perhatian.

"Aku..hhh…benar-benar sudah tidak kuat..hhhh." lenguhan Kyubi teredam oleh bunyi hentakan music yang menggaung di ruangan bersuhu panas itu, tatkala tangan halus sang kupu-kupu malam bergerayang pelan di tengah celana.

"Benarkah?" bisik wanita dengan lipstick merah merona yang membuat wajah cantik itu semakin rupawan. Kyubi mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban . Ia tidak sanggup untuk berkata karena bibir bawahnya ia gigit untuk menahan suara desahan yang tercekat di tenggorokan.

Sebuah tepukan pelan di bahu Kyubi menginterupsi percumbuhan panas antar ke dua manusia di mabuk kenikmatan.

"Ada apa lagi sih. Kau selalu mengganggu ku Naruto!" Hardik Kyubi kesal, sungguh Naruto dalam keadaan mabuk seribu kali merepotkan ketimbang puluhan kertas yang ada di meja kerja nya.

"Aku mau kesana." Tunjuk Naruto pada meja _bar _yang menjadi panggung Sasuke berdansa.

"Kau akan kuajak kesana asal kau tidak mengganggu ku lagi Oke." Pelototan sang kakak akhirnya di balas dengan anggukan kepala oleh Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana di bawah dan di atas sangatlah berbeda, disini lebih terasa sesak dan panas. Membuat keringat semakin berkucur deras dari pori-pori kulit. Asap rokok, berterbangan bebas serta berlembar-lembar uang berserakan di meja. Gelas berisi minuman dalam berbagai warna dan merek bertengger manis di sana. Semua pengunjung berteriak, bersorak dan tertawa keras saat pertunjukan _tarian erotis ala kamar sutra_ di pertontonkan di depan kepala mereka. Para penari disana, hanya mengenakan bra serta pakaian dalam yang terbuat dari sutra. Tubuh molek mereka bersentuhan dengan tangan-tangan nakal untuk mendapatkan lebih banyak dolar.

Mereka bergoyang dan berdansa seakan tak punya beban. Terlebih sesosok pria berambut pirang dengan mata biru jernih di sana. Menggerakan badan nya liar ia mengajak beberapa wanita untuk bergoyang bersama. Pria lain yang ada di sampingnya hanya bersiul , kemajuan yang sangat pesat. Ini kah adiknya yang tadi merengek minta pulang dan memilih beristirahat dirumah?. Ia terlihat sangat baik dalam memperlakukan wanita mengalahkan dirinya. Namun kekaguman nya harus di ganti dengan rasa terkejut tatkala si adik manis kini malah menyeret seseorang turun dari meja _bar. _

" . Tunggu!" teriak Kyubi pada Naruto yang berlari cepat di depan nya.

Berkali-kali Kyubi mendapat umpatan kasar karena ia tak sengaja menabrak beberapa pengunjung di sana. Ia tidak peduli, yang ia pedulikan adalah Naruto yang tengah menculik seseorang.

"Tuan anda siapa. Kenapa menyeret ku ?" Sasuke—korban penyeretan mengeryit bingung. Di saat ia sedang asyik-asyik nya bergoyang, malah di seret paksa dan berakhir dengan berlari ala sinetron _Holywood_ oleh seorang pria tidak dikenal.

"hhh..diam lah" kata Naruto singkat

"Hei kau tidak bisa seenaknya begini sedang bekerja." Sahut Sasuke kesal

**.**

**.**

**.**

"hah..hah..hah..tertangkap juga kau Naruto. Sekarang berikan Sasuke pada ku " kata Kyubi pada sang adik yang terlihat kelelahan. Ia berhasil mencegah si adik nakal, setelah berlari sekitar 10 menit disana.

"Aku ingin Sasuke sekarang." kata Naruto. Kyubi melototkan mata nya.

"Apa?"

"Aku mau Sasuke Niichan. Aku akan menyewa nya." Entah apa yang membuat Naruto menginginkan Sasuke. Pengaruh alcohol pada otak nya mungkin. Pria dengan rambut pirang cerah ini merengek seperti meminta balon. Membuat Kyubi akhirnya menyetujui.

"Baiklah aku akan menyewakan nya untuk mu."kata Kyubi lalu mendekat kearah Sasuke.

Dari jarak sedekat ini Kyubi bisa melihat betapa cantik lelaki dengan nama Sasuke ini. Kulitnya putih mulus, wajah tampan namun cantik, rambut hitam yang sedikit berantakan, mata onix besar layak nya perempuan dan bibir tipis merah muda yang basah.

"Aku akan menyewa mu malam ini. Sebutkan jumlah yang kau mau asal kau harus menemani adik ku." Kata Kyubi to the point.

"Uhmm kau tahu bayaran ku tidak lah murah. Kau berniat threesome?"

"Tidak. Kau hanya bermalam saja dengan adik ku."

"Baiklah bagaimana kalau….."

.

.

.

**Lemon Scene**

Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya kasar saat ia di dorong oleh pelanggan barunya sesampainya di kamar hotel. Ia buka bibirnya saat lidah panas itu mencoba memberi izin untuk segera memasuki rongga mulutnya

Bibir keduanya bersatu dalam komposisi tarian harmonis. Lelehan saliva bercampur menjadi satu dalam rongga mulut masing-masing. Decakan lidah dan saliva membuat nafsu keduanya meningkat.

"Mmmhh..ngghh..mmmhhhh." Lenguhan pelan dari pemuda onix membuat Naruto bernafsu menjelajahi setiap jengkal rasa yang ada di rongga hangat di sana. Kedua nya melepas pagutan panas itu walaupun tak rela. Kebutuhan akan oksigen menjadi prioritas mereka berdua.

"Hhhh…hah..hah..tuan..hhh." panggil Sasuke di sela deru nafasnya yang memburu liar. Wajahnya kini terlihat erotis dengan semburat merah muda yang menghiasai pipinya. Bibir yang membuka sensual, serta saliva yang menetes membuat wajah cantik itu terlihat menggoda iman.

"Panggil aku Naruto."

"Baik lah." Sasuke menganggukkan kepala nya. Rupanya pelanggan nya kini lebih suka di panggil dengan nama aslinya.

"Sasu..hmmp." Kembali kedua bibir itu bertemu saling menarikan lidah, mengecap rasa dan berbagi saliva. Sesekali gigitan kecil di bibir membuat lenguhan serta desahan terdengar indah. Begitu panas dan liar panggutan lidah keduanya.

"Hmmpp…nghh…hmmpp." Desah Sasuke pelan diantara ciuman nya. Sesekali ia berganti posisi untuk menyamankan diri. Ia memiringkan kepala ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk mengikuti gerakan Naruto yang liar.

Entah berapa kali lidah panas itu saling berbelit mesra. Sasuke harus mengakui dalam hati bahwa pelanggannya kini adalah seorang yang sangat berpengalaman.

"Na..hhh..Naruto..hhh." Sasuke mendesah pelan saat pemuda berkulit tan itu membuka kemeja putih yang ia kenakan.

Pandangan yang ada di bawah Naruto adalah suatu karya Tuhan yang begitu indah. Bagaimana mungkin, seorang pria bisa memiliki wajah yang begitu cantik. Dada bidang nya yang berwarna putih mulus, terlihat lembut apalagi dua tonjolan merah muda yang mencuat seakan memangggil untuk di hisap. Sungguh ia harus menahan nafsu birahi yang mendidih minta ampun di kepalanya.

"Ahhkk..ahh..ah….uhhh." Sasuke mendesah keras menahan sensasi yang hinggap di putingnya, kala bibir merah agak tebal milik Naruto tanpa aba-aba mengulum dua tonjolan yang menjadi bagian favoritnya saat bermain solo.

Desahan mesra Sasuke membuat nafsu Naruto membuncah keluar minta di bebaskan. Ia semakin liar mencumbu tonjolan pink yang mulai sekarang menjadi bagian yang ia sukai.

"Ahh..ahhn…ahnn." Desah keras Sasuke menggema di kamar, memberi respon akan rasangan nikmat yang ia terima. Ia menjambak pelan rambut pirang itu. Menahan gejolak dalam dada yang menggedor-gedor tidak sabaran.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Naruto melepas kemaja khas kantoran ia kenakan. Kembali ia tindihi tubuh mungil itu, tak memberi kesempatan sedikit pun tubuh mungil itu lepas dari pelukan nya.

"Tuan..hh…tidak sabaran sekali hhh." Protes Sasuke sambil menengadahkan kepalanya untuk mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyak nya.

Tanpa banyak omong Naruto, mulai mendekatkan bibirnya pada leher jenjang pemuda berparas cantik tersebut. Menghirup aroma mints yang berbaur dengan keringat, membuat nafsu pemuda keturunan klan Namikaze ini semakin liar.

"Hnnn..Akhh!" Reaven itu memekik pelan saat ia rasakan nyeri di lehernya disaat Naruto meninggalkan bekas di sana.

Harum, erotis, seksi dan entah apalagi sosok yang cocok menggambarkan pemuda cantik yang ada di rengkuhan nya. Manis dan memabukan, feromon yang menguar dari tubuh Sasuke membuat pemuda bermata biru jernih ini mabuk kepayang. Entah sudah berapa kismark yang ia torehkan di leher jenjang tersebut. Leher yang semula putih, kini penuh dengan 'tato alamiah' berwarna merah. Bukan hanya di leher, dada dan perut juga menjadi sasaran sang _blonde_ untuk menandai tubuh sehalus porselen mahal itu.

"Naruh..hhh…hhh." Panggil Sasuke dengan suara serak. Mata onix miliknya yang biasanya terlihat bulat besar dan bersinar, kini nampak sayu dan berkabut penuh nafsu. Batu obsidian hitam itu tak melepaskan tatapan intensnya dari sosok pemuda berkulit _tan_ yang kini sibuk melepas celana pendek yang ia kenakan. Tak lebih dari 10 derik, celana pendek berbahan_ levis_ itu teronggok tidak berdaya di lantai bersama dalamannya. Wajah putih itu terlihat merona merah. Ia memang sudah sangat terbiasa bertelanjang di hadapan para tamu nya, namun tetap saja itu cukup memalukan. Di hadapan nya Naruto menatap tubuh sempurna berbalut kulit putih mulus itu dengan tatatpan lapar.

Jantung Naruto berdegup kencang, darahnya seakan di pompa lebih cepat ke daerah selangkangannya. Tubuh yang kini polos itu terlihat seperti semangkuk ramen _spesial edision_ di matanya. Ia harus mendapatkannya. Ia tidak sabar. Sungguh tidak sabar.

"Kau mau ku service yang seperti apa ?" tanya Sasuke dengan kerlingan mata nakal. Naruto meneguk ludahnya berulang kali. Ini pertama kali baginya, berhadapan dengan seseorang dengan urusan ranjang. Katakanlah dia perjaka. Ia yang sebelumnya tidak tertarik dengan hubungan intim, namun lain ceritanya kalau yang ada di hadapan nya adalah _stripter_ cantik dengan tubuh pembawa kenikmatan.

"Buat aku puas." Perintah Naruto mutlak lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada selangkangan Sasuke yang terekspos sempurna. Kejantanannya yang panjang namun berukuran sedang itu berdiri tegak seakan menantang Naruto untuk segera mengulumnya. Jangan lupa kan tetes precum yang menggenang di atas lubang _urethra_ nya. Ini adalah pemandangan yang cukup menggetarkan jiwa.

"Baiklah. Akan ku buat kau tak sanggup mengeluarkan sperma lagi. Tuan pirang tampan."Janji Sasuke lalu membuka selangkangannya dan menjambak rambut pirang itu untuk segera mengulum kejantannya. Ia tidak akan berbasa-basi lagi. Ia harus professional sekarang. Dan ia berjanji akan membuat pelanggan nya ini menikmati _service_ nya.

"Akh..ahn..ouh..ssshh."Desah Sasuke keras saat lidah panas Naruto bergerak dengan lincah memberikan pelumas di penis nya. Gerakan Naruto memang sangat amatiran, namun itu yang membuat nafsu Sasuke bergejolak indah di dadanya.

"Mphh…mphhh..slurph." lenguhan pelan Naruto di tengah _blowjob_ yang ia lakukan. Ia liukan lidah amatirnya untuk menjilat batang ereksi yang berkedut liar. Lenguhan panjang ia dapatkan saat ia tak segaja menggiti lembut ujungnya, untuk menyeruput tetes precum yang beraroma menyengat. Getir, pahit dan aneh adalah rasa yang mengecap di lidahnya. Namun apalah daya, otak sudah memanas untuk berfantasi liar pada tubuh yang ia jamah sekarang.

"Akhnn..akhn…cu..cukuph.. …ahn." Sungguh Sasuke tidak dapat berkata apapun. Mulutnya seakan terbungkam oleh kenikmatan yang di berikan pelanggan barunya. Gerakan amatiran yang Naruto sodorkan membuat nafsunya menggelegak tak terbendung. Bahkan kini kejantannya sudah berkedut liar, ingin memutahkan sarinya. Baru pertama ia merasakan sensasi yang seperti ini. _Amazing._

"Slurph..kenapa Sas..mphhh." Tanya Naruto dengan begitu polosnya. Itu semakin membuat Sasuke tidak tahan untuk menyemprotkan sperma di mulut yang sedang bekerja di sana.

"Akh..ghkk..ahnn..aku sudah tidak tahan." Desah Sasuke liar dengan tubuh melengkung meminta sang dominan itu menjamah nya lebih intens. Dengan asal-asalan Naruto meremas dua bola _scrotum _yang terlihat bengkak di bawah penis yang ia kulum. Sontak saja itu membuat cairan sperma perlahan naik dan tidak dapat ia bendung keberadaannya.

"Naru..ahn.._come.._akhhnnn." tembakan sperma akhirnya meluncur di mulut Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu, mengeryit bingung. Ia tahu yang ada di mulutnya ini adalah genangan sperma. Tapi kenapa rasanya manis.

"Hah.. …Narutoh." Deruh nafas Sasuke memburu. Ia lemas. Persendiannya seakan lembek layaknya jeli, karena orgasme liar yang baru saja terjadi.

"Wow. Kau orang pertama yang menembakkan sperma di mulut ku. Tuan _stipter_."Bisik Naruto pelan lalu menggigit daun telinga Sasuke. Pemuda tampan yang berkeringat itu, menyeringai kecil.

"Kau keberatan, aku bisa membersihkan nya lagi."

"Tidak. Punya mu manis dan enak. Aku tidak keberatan. So…lakukan padaku juga"

"Baiklah. Ku buat kau bermandikan sperma tuan." Kata Sasuke lalu membalikan keadaan. Ia kini berada di atas pemuda tampan dengan mata biru jernih. Perlahan ia buka sabuk yang melilit di pinggang sang pelanggan. Tak berapa lama, celana kain khas kantoran dengan warna hitam itu tergeletak seakan menemani celana pendeknya yang sudah di sana sedari tadi. Tangan nakal lincah Sasuke, mengelus pelan _abdomen _dengan kurva sempurna yang berbalut kulit tan eskotik. Dengan gerakan seringan bulu, ia sentuh dua tonjolan yang sudah mengeras disana.

"Ssshh..ahn." Lenguhan Naruto terdengar indah di telinga nya.

"Kau merasa ." Bisik Sasuke pelan di telinga nya. Tak lupa ia basahi dengan lidah di _airikula_ nya.

"Ouh..ssh..iya..enak..nikmat..ahn." Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Ia tundukan wajahnya lalu ia hisap _nipple _ dengan warna kecokelatan yang memanggil nya.

"AKH!" Desah keras Naruto tanpa sadar. Ciuman dan gigitan gemas Sasuke turun menuju ke selangkangan sang pelanggan kaya.

"Arghh…akhh." Naruto melenguh pelan saat ia rasa, sebuah jilatan nakal di ujung penis nya. Hangat dan basah, membuat nafsu yang ada di kepala kembali mendidih dengan segera.

"Cu..cukup..hh..hh Sasuke."pinta pemuda pirang itu yang hanya di balas dengan dengusan pelan oleh lawan main nya.

"Baiklah, mau segera ke menu utama,huh?" Tanya Sasuke lalu berbaring dan membuka selangkangannya lebar. Ia mainkan jari pianisnya perlahan menuju _single hole_ miliknya yang berkedut pelan. Perlahan jemari lentik berwarna putih itu, mengusap pelan lubang hangat yang ada di bawa sana. _Foreplay_ sendiri, agaknya perlu ia lakukan.

"Akh…ssshh." Desisnya pelan saat satu jari menerobos masuk tanpa saliva.

Naruto tak berkedip melihat pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya. Namun secara perlahan ia mendekat lalu memposisikan kepala nya tepat di lubang _rectum_ yang kini ramai dengan jari yang ada di dalamnya.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri Sasu. Setidaknya kau butuh partner untuk membantu."Kata Naruto pelan sambil menjilati bibir keringnya.

"Akh…kau..tidak..hhh..akh…tahu..caranya."

"Bagaimana kalau ini?" tanpa aba-aba ia jilat lubang surga milik Sasuke.

Geli dan nikmat membuat Sasuke tak sanggup untuk tidak melenguh dengan keras

"Arrgghhhh….akh.."Satu Jari kembali masuk kedalam lubang hangat tersebut.

Naruto sudah tidak kuat, ia bangkit lalu memposisikan kejantanan besarnya tepat di _rectum_ Sasuke.

"Hhhh..aku masukk..hhh." Desis Naruto pelan lalu segera memandu penis besar nan gemuk miliknya untuk masuk kedalam lubang hangat yang terdapat banyak saraf serta pembuluh darah di sana.

"Arggg..akhhh..akhhh." Otot Sasuke mengejang, saat sebuah benda panjang, gemuk dan berotot milik pelanggannya membobol lubang kecilnya. Seketika ia merasa perih dan penuh di bawah sana. Namun tak sampai beberapa detik, Naruto bergerak liar tak terkendali.

"Arrhh..akh…ahnn…akh!" Sasuke melenguh dengan keras. Tangannya mencengkram erat sprei untuk meredam rasa nyeri yang ia rasakan. Gerakan liar yang Naruto lakukan membuat nya harus tersentak kedepan kebelakang.

"Ughh…ah..ssh." desisan Naruto di tengah upaya pengeboran yang ia lakukan di bawah sana,

Tubuh bermandikan peluh itu, saling memeluk dan berbagai kehangatan. Deritan ranjang besar serta lenguhan panas, meramaikan suasana. _Rectum _yang meremas kuat, saliva yang menetes di dagu, keringat yang membuat basah tubuh, _prostat_ yang di tumbuk berulang kali dengan sengaja serta desahan dan umpatan kasar seakan mengantarkan kedua manusia yang sedang melakukan adegan _kamar sutra_ menuju ke puncak kenikmatan tertinggi. Entah sudah berapa kali keduanya mencapai orgasme bersama.

"Ssshh..akhh..Naruh..aku..sudah akn..akh." Desahan Sasuke semakin keras. Ia ingin segera mengeluarkan hasrat terpendamnya sedari tadi.

"Uh…tung..tunggu sebentar.._Fuck." _umpatan kasar Naruto kembali terlontar saat ia juga akan sampai pada batasnya. Gerakannya semakin cepat dan liar. Ia remas kuat pantat kenyal milik Sasuke yang ada di bawah tubuhnya. Sungguh melakukan kegiatan "membuat keturunan" terasa nikmat dan lelah sekali. Penis nya semakin bekedut, ia yang sudah menembakan sperma entah berapa kali ingin mengeluarkan kembali sari putihnya.

"Sudah..akh…tidak kuat..akhhhhhh." Desahan Sasuke semakin menjadi saat ia merasa nikmat karena prostat nya di tumbuk berkali-kali oleh penis panjang Naruto.

"Nikmat..hh..Sasu..akh..aku ingin ke..luar."Naruto menjambak rambut hitam Sasuke saat ambang kenikmatan itu terasa di benaknya. Kelakuan Naruto yang sedikit kasar itu, membuat libido nya meningkat. Sungguh ia tidak sanggup lagi membendung sperma yang sudah diujung itu.

"Aku..keluar..argggg..Akkhhh." Sasuke mendesah keras lalu tembakan sperma panas nan kental keluar menciprati perut, dada dan wajahnya sendiri.

"Iya..aku..juga..Arghhh..Sasu." Seketika lubang Sasuke kembali penuh oleh tumpahan sperma Naruto yang entah sudah berapa kali ia tembakan.

Tubuh Naruto ambruk setelah tembakan sperma terakhir miliknya. Nafas nya berderuh cepat. Ia merasa lelah dan ingin menutup mata dengan segera.

"Oyasumi." Bisik Naruto pelan lalu menutup mata untuk memasuki dunia mimpi.

Sasuke mendesah pelan. Tubuhnya lengket oleh sperma dan keringat. Lubangnya penuh dan mulai meneteskan cairan cinta milik sang pelanggan di ranjang. Ia akui ini adalah malam terpanas yang pernah ia lalui dengan tamunya.

"Hah~ hari sudah pagi. Lama juga aku bermain dengannya." Sasuke melirik Naruto yang terlelap di sampingnya.

"Baiklah. Aku harus segera membersihkan diri lalu berangkat kuliah." Kata Sasuke lalu melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar mandi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Gomen ne lemonnya kurang asem ya. Author bingung dan kurang pengalaman.**

**Chapter ini bener-bener panjang ya. **

**Next Chapter adalah kelanjutan hubungan NaruSasu. Ada yang mau nambah pair disini, misalnya KyuSasu atau SasuKyu.**

**Review ya Minna san**


	4. Chapter 4

**BEAUTIFUL BOY**

_Pairing : X _

_Genre : Romance, Hurt_

_Rated : M for Mature Contens, OOC_

_Author : AnnieSakkie_

**_Sebelumnya Terima kasih buat review nya ya reader_**

**_Di chap ini nyempil pair NaruHina. (Gomen ne kalau g suka dengan pair ini ya)_**

**_Happy reading_**

**BEAUTIFUL BOY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto adalah sesosok pria berusia 25 tahun, pekerja keras dan tidak pernah neko-neko. Katakan lah ia adalah orang yang sedikit kuper. Namun karena ia memiliki wajah tampan dan tubuh tegap, ia menjadi idola di kantor. Well walaupun tidak sepopular kakaknya—Namikaze Kyubi, ia tetap memiliki fans wanita yang cukup banyak.

Naruto seorang _workaholic_ tidak ada yang salah dengan sebutan itu. Ia akan berada di balik meja kerja selama berjam-jam tanpa merasa bosan sedikit pun. Ia lebih senang berkencan dengan laptop, berkas laporan, pulpen dan map yang sebagian besar orang memilih untuk menghindarinya. Seperti sore ini, jam kerja kantor sudah berakhir 2 jam yang lalu. Namun sosok pemuda dengan rambut pirang cerah ini masih berkutat dengan laptop dan laporan kerja. Jemari tangan _tan_ miliknya sibuk mengetik-ngetik di _keyboard_ dan tatapan matanya tak bergeser sedikit pun pada monitor. Sesekali ia menumpat kasar karena sedari tadi ponsel miliknya tidak berhenti untuk bergetar. Ia sedang bekerja sekarang, tidak akan ada yang bisa mengusiknya walau sedikit pun. Ia harus berkonsentrasi penuh pada laporannya, karena ini menyangkut kinerjanya pada _ meeting _esok.

Selama lebih dari 2 jam dengan tangan dan tatapan pada laptop yang ada di atas meja, ia akhirnya menyerah juga. Ia sandarkan punggung nya pada bantalan empuk kursi, lalu melonggarkan dasi yang melilit di kerah kemeja.

"Hari sudah malam rupanya." Katanya pelan lalu menyisir rambut pirangnya kebelakang. Ia tatap pemandangan indah kota dari balik dinding kaca. Kerlap-kerlip lampu yang menghiasi sebagian besar kota, membuat nya takjup. Ia tidak pernah melihat pemandangan kota kelahiran nya yang ternyata bisa sehebat ini di kala malam.

"Lagi-lagi kau lembur, Naruto kun." Sebuah suara wanita lembut membuat pemuda dengan bola mata biru jernih ini, menolehkan kepalanya.

"Hinata chan. Kapan kau datang. Aku tidak mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu." Kata Naruto lalu berjalan mendekat kearah gadis cantik yang masih berdiri di dekat meja kerja.

"Aku sudah mengetuk pintu dan menelpon mu berkali-kali. Tapi tak ada jawaban dari mu. Ternyata kau sedang lembur."

"Gomen ne Hinata chan, aku tidak menjawab telpon dari mu. Laporan yang di berikan Niisan pada ku sangat sulit. Jadi aku—"

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto kun. Kau selalu seperti ini bila akan ada _meeting _penting." Potong gadis cantik dengan pupil lavender ini lalu meletakan segelas kopi panas di meja.

"Kau membawakan ku kopi?"

"Huum—kau pasti mengantuk dan lelah. Aku juga membeli tadi, tapi sudah ku minum." Terang Hinata lalu duduk di sofa di ikuti dengan Naruto yang duduk di sebelah nya.

"Kau selalu memperhatikan ku Hinata chan. Arigatou Ne." Kata Naruto lalu meminum kopi panas itu.

Hinata memperhatikan sosok Naruto sedari tadi. Ia telah menjalin hubungan dengan pemuda itu cukup lama. Namun tidak pernah sekalipun Hinata merasakan bibir tebal yang selalu mengucapkan kata-kata sopan itu menciumnya. Ia memang mengharapkan hubungan percintaannya, bisa sedikit mengalami kemajuan.

"Naruto kun—" Panggil Hinata pelan.

"Iya. Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto lalu meletakan _cup _kosong di meja.

"…." Hinata memilih diam, ia bingung haruskah ia mengatakan keinginan nya pada Naruto.

"Hinata chan— kenapa diam?" tanya Naruto yang tidak kunjung di jawab oleh Hinata yang cukup lama diam dan menundukan kepala.

"Bagaimana kalau kita—hmmm..ciuman—"

"EHHH?!" Kontan saja jawaban yang di lontarkan Hinata membuat Naruto terkejut bukan main. Sosok polos yang cenderung pendiam ini, kenapa meminta ciuman. Untung saja kopinya sudah habis ia teguk, kalau tidak mungkin akan menyembur dengan sangat tidak elit dan mengotori kemeja nya.

"—uhmm..gomen ne Naruto kun. Aku meminta yang aneh-aneh. Tapi kita memang tidak pernah melakukan nya." Hinata ngotot memberikan penjelasan. Ia memang begitu menginginkan Naruto seperti pasangan pada umumnya. Ia sangat mencintai pemuda itu walaupun ia tahu, Naruto berhubungan dengannya karena paksaan dari sang ibu.

Naruto gugup, ia memang tidak pernah mencium dan di cium oleh orang lain. Tapi lain dengan kasus Sasuke, ia mabuk dan itu bisa dikatakan sebagai kecelakaan. Ia bukannya tidak mau tapi jujur saja, Naruto bingung memulai dari mana.

"Hinata chan—kau tidak serius bukan. Aku tetap menyukai mu walaupun kita tidak pernah ciuman." Kata Naruto dengan pelipis yang di aliri keringat dingin. Ia harus mencegah Hinata untuk meminta ciuman darinya. Ia memang berpacaran dengan gadis itu cukup lama, tapi ciuman itukan, sedikit. Er—memalukan.

"Baik lah. Gomen ne Naruto kun. Aku memaksa mu." Kata Hinata kecewa, dengan wajah yang menunduk menatap lantai. Naruto menjadi sangat tidak enak, melihat kekasihnya itu sedih. Terlebih yang membuatnya sedih adalah dirinya sendiri.

Dengan perlahan Naruto mendekatkan diri pada Hinata yang masih setia menundukan kepala. Naruto tahu, sebenarnya gadis itu menginkan hubungan percintaan seperti pada umumnya. Ia akui, ia sedikit mengacuhkan keberadaan Hinata di sampingnya, selalu menolak bila di ajak kencan dan tidak menanggapi telpon atau pesan dari Hinata. Mungkin bila gadis lain yang menjalin hubungan dengannya, pasti tidak akan betah. Namun Hinata lain, ia gadis baik dan sifatnya yang sedikit pemalu membuatnya cukup manis. Bukannya Naruto tidak menyukai Hinata, ia sendiri masih bingung dengan perasaannya pada gadis itu.

"Maafkan aku Hinata. Aku tidak bisa seperti pasangan yang lain. Kau pasti membenci ku tapi—" Perkataan Naruto terhenti lalu mengecup pelan puncak kepala Hinata.

"Naruto kun." Bola mata Hinata membola lebar. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kekasihnya itu akan mengecup kepalanya.

"Jangan sedih ya. Aku akan berusaha menjadi apapun yang kau inginkan." Lanjut Naruto lalu mengelus rambut Hinata yang panjang. Hinata tesipu malu lalu memeluk pemuda rupawan yang sudah mencuri hati nya sejak dulu.

"Arigatou Naruto kun." Bisik Hinata dan hanya di balas senyuman oleh Naruto

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda dengan status sebagai mahasiswa di universitas umum di Harajuku, malam ini terlihat malas untuk pergi bekerja. Ia memilih tidur di ranjang kecil miliknya daripada harus menari dan mengumbar nafsu di hadapan para tamu. Udara di luar begitu dingin dengan salju yang turun melayang seperti kapas putih. Ia benci musim dingin, karena akan membuat kulitnya terlihat pucat. Mendesah pelan, pemuda bertubuh ramping ini menurunkan kakinya bermaksud mengambil jaket untuk memperhangat tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak bekerja Sasuke?" tanya Deidara—penghuni lain di apartemen tempatnya tinggal.

"Hn. Aku malas berangkat. Andai saja aku bisa libur hari ini." Jawab Sasuke lalu berjalan pelan menuju lemari pakaian yang sudah rusak di bagian pintunya.

"Kau bisa saja meminta libur, tapi kau harus menggantinya dengan kerja di hari minggu nanti."

"Tidak mungkin aku tidak libur di hari minggu, kau tahu kan kegiatan ku apa di hari itu."

"Iya tentu saja. Kau pasti akan mengunjungi makam orang tua serta kakak mu. Benarkan?"

"Hn." Sasuke lalu mengemas barang-barangnya untuk dibawa ke tempat kerjanya.

"Aku juga akan mengunjungi Itachi. Minggu lalu karena aku lembur, aku tidak sempat kesana." Deidara mendesah pelan lalu menyalakan televisi kecil yang menjadi satu-satunya hiburan di sana.

"Terserah kau saja Dei. Aku sudah membayar sewa apartemen untuk bulan ini."

"Bukan kah sekarang giliran ku yang membayar Sasuke. Kau kan sudah membayar tagihan listrik." Kata pemuda berambut pirang dengan poni panjang ini lalu menatap Sasuke yang masih sibuk dengan mengemasi barangnya.

"Aku mendapat uang lebih dari pelanggan ku. Jangan khawatir—Baik lah aku pergi bekerja dulu ya." Pamit Sasuke lalu pergi meninggalkan Deidara yang berdiri mematung.

"_Blam_" Pintu terdengar tertutup.

"Maafkan aku Itachi, aku tidak bisa menjaga adik mu." Bisik Deidara lalu setetes liquid bening berlinang dari bola matanya. Jemarinya meremas kencang dengan tubuh gemetaran menahan amarah. Ia sedih, melihat Sasuke yang selalu banting tulang setiap malamnya. Ia bukannya tidak tahu dengan pekerjaan haram yang dilakukan adik mantan kekasihnya tersebut, tapi apalah daya keadaan yang semakin sulit serta lapangan kerja yang menyempit akhirnya memilih pasrah pada kenyataan. Dia pun hanya bekerja di toko kue kecil dengan gaji yang tidak banyak, namun cukup untuk membayar apartemen dan makan.

Deidara adalah kekasih Itachi semasa hidupnya. Ia yang memang tidak memiliki siapapun, akhirnya memilih tinggal berdua dengan Sasuke di apartemen kecil yang seharusnya tak layak huni. Terlebih ia memiliki janji yang harus ia tepati pada Itachi yang kini sudah tenang di alam surga. Meskipun kematian Itachi membekas di hati, ia harus tetap berjuang dengan Sasuke untuk melawan kerasnya kehidupan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda tampan dengan rambut hitam itu, terlihat duduk dengan tenang di sebuah café di tengah kota. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah pintu, berharap orang yang ia tunggu segera datang. Ia mendengus kesal, karena begitu banyak mata yang memandangnya. Ia kurang suka menjadi pusat perhatian seperti sekarang.

"Pesanan anda tuan. Segelas kopi hitam tanpa gula. Silahkan." Seorang waitres cantik yang berbalut seragam _maid_ mengerling genit pada nya sebelum pergi mencatat pesanan pelanggan lain.

"Dasar." Bisiknya pelan lalu menyesap kopi yang beraroma harum itu.

Pintu café terbuka, menandakan seorang pelanggan baru akan berkunjung di sana. Pemuda dengan wajah rupawan, badan tegap dan pakaian santai namun elegan menempel ditubuhhnya, membuat pengunjung baru ini menjadi pusat perhatian. Matanya menjelajah setiap sudut di kafe berusaha mencari seseorang yang sudah membuat janji dengan nya.

"Oh hai Sasuke. Gomen ne aku telat." Katanya saat ia sudah menemukan orang yang ia cari.

"Uhmm—tidak apa-apa Kyubi san. Aku juga baru saja datang." Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

"Kau tahu, jalanan sedikit macet di hari libur. Kau sudah memesan minum?" tanya pemuda ini lalu mendudukan diri di depan Sasuke.

"Ya. Aku cukup kedinginan tadi. Maaf tidak menunggu mu dahulu."

"Oh—tidak apa-apa, aku yang terlalu lama datang." Kyubi memanggil waitres dan memesan minuman untuk menemaninya mengobrol. Setelah mencatat pesanan, waitres cantik yang sedikit genit itu akhirnya pergi menjauh untuk menaruh pesanan tersebut pada koki.

"_Well_—apakah aku mengganggu hari minggu mu Sasu?" tanya Kyubi berbasa-basi. Ia sedikit merasa tidak enak pada pemuda tampan namun cantik yang ada di hadapannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga sedang santai saat ini." Jawab Sasuke lalu kembali menyesap kopi panas dari gelasnya.

"Aku hanya penasaran dengan mu. Bagaimana malam mu bersama dengan adik ku?"

"Hmm—apakah ini perintah,huh?"

"Bila kau tidak mau menjawab, tidak masalah. Aku hanya penasaran saja. Hehehe." Kyubi tersenyum jahil pada waiters genit-menurut Sasuke—saat mengantarkan pesanan Kyubi dan meletakkan nya di atas meja. Sasuke yang melihat hanya memutar bola mata nya malas, selalu saja ia berhubungan dengan orang yang hanya mencari kepuasan, pikirnya.

"Sasuke kau terlihat tampan dan manis bila dengan pakaian biasa seperti ini." Puji Kyubi lalu meminum _hot capucino_ yang tadi ia pesan.

"Yeah—_trims._"

"Kau bisa bermain dengan ku bila kau mau. Bagaimana?" tanya Kyubi lalu menatap onix gelap itu yang seakan menenggelam kan nya. Jujur saja pemuda dengan wajah rupawan dan putra sulung dari Namikaze Minato ini sedikit tertarik dengan _stripter_ cantik yang ada di hadapannya. Tubuh yang hanya berbalut, kemeja hitam dengan cardigan biru tebal rajutan yang melilit di lehernya terlihat sangat mempesona.

"Aku sedang libur hari ini, Kyubi San. Kau bisa menyewaku besok kalau kau mau." Jawab Sasuke tenang lalu mengeratkan candigan saat ia merasa dingin menusuk pori-pori kulitnya.

"Sejujurnya aku merasa sangat tidak enak mengajak mu bertemu di hari libur mu—" Kyubi menyentuh pipi pucat Sasuke lalu mengecup pelan.

"Kyubi San—!"

"Namun aku ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke." Jawab Kyubi lalu tersenyum _charming_. Membuat wajah yang memang sudah tampan itu semakin rupawan. Sasuke hanya menyeringai tipis.

"Ne, kau mau kemana lagi setelah ini—kau mau pulang, bisa ku antar ke rumah mu?"

"Aku masih ada urusan di tempat lain. Aku akan pulang dengan berjalan kaki saja."

"Udara di luar sangat dingin, itu bisa membuatmu sakit. Apa lagi kulit mu sudah sepucat ini." Jari pianis Kyubi mengelus pelan punggung tangan Sasuke yang terasa dingin.

"Aku sudah terbiasa dengan udara seperti ini."

Sasuke sedikit tersentak kecil di saat merasakan getaran yang menandakan entah telpon atau pesan yang masuk di handphonenya yang ada di saku celana. Perlahan ia ambil untuk memastikan apakah ada hal penting yang perlu di beritakan untuk nya.

"Gomen ne Kyubi San. Aku harus kembali sekarang."

"Secepat ini. Kenapa buru-buru sekali—"

"Uhmm—aku ada sedikit keperluan." Sasuke mengeluarkan dompetnya hendak membayar segelas kopi hitam yang tadi ia pesan. Namun dengan segera Kyubi menahan nya.

"Aku yang mengajak mu, berarti aku yang mentraktirmu."

"Tapi kan Kyubi San—" Kyubi membungkam mulut Sasuke dengan satu telunjuk yang ia tempelkan di sana.

"Diam dan jangan ." Kata Kyubi lalu mengelus surai hitam milik pemuda tampan yang sedikit lebih pendek dari nya. Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepala.

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu. Arigatou ne, Kyubi San." Pamit Sasuke pelan lalu membalikan badan, sebelum tubuh kurus yang pucat itu benar-benar meninggalkan meja, ia tepuk pundak pemuda itu.

"Panggil aku Kyubi aja dan—" Kyubi tersenyum manis lalu kembali mengecup kembali pipi putih itu.

"_Take care_"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah pemakaman umum di tengah kota, dua orang pemuda dengan surai hitam dan pirang panjang terlihat khusyuk berdoa di depan sebuah batu nisan kecil dengan tulisan— UCHIHA ITACHI.

"Sasuke, kau tidak ke makam Mikoto San dan Fugaku San?" tanya Deidara bingung, saat melihat Sasuke yang masih mengatupkan kedua tangan dan memejam kan mata. Ia memang tidak pernah melihat Sasuke berkunjung di pusara ke dua orang tua nya.

"Nanti aku kesana— kau pulang saja dulu Dei." Jawab Sasuke lalu membuka mata dan mengelus batu nisan yang sudah berubah warna dan sudah lapuk tersebut. Mengelus sayang seolah ia sedang menyentuh kepala sang kakak yang terlebih dahulu pergi meninggalkannya.

"Apakah kau masih lama disini, kau bisa sakit."

"Aku masih merindukan kakak ku." Jawab Sasuke pelan lalu menabur bunga di atas gundukan tanah.

"Baiklah. Jangan terlalu lama ya. Udara dingin sekali." Deidara berpesan lalu berbalik badan.

"Hn."

Sasuke mengusap tangannya yang terasa beku dan kaku saat di gerakan. Suhu udara merendah, dan ia memang sangat tidak tahan akan dinginnya. Mengecup nisan kecil itu, Sasuke berbisik pelan.

"Hei Nissan—aku mengunjungi mu hari ini. Maaf kan aku karena menyuruh Deidara pulang terlebih dahulu, aku tidak ingin membuatnya menangis di depan mu—"

"—Hari ini dingin sekali, kau tidak kedinginan tidur disini sendiri—" Pandangan Sasuke sayu dan melembut.

"—Aku kedinginan Nissan." Ucap Sasuke lembut lalu menyentuh nisan kecil tersebut.

"Apakah di bawah sana hangat—seperti nya kau suka sekali berada di sana. Menyenangkan ya. Apa ayah dan ibu menemani mu tidur dan berbagi selimut seperti dulu—" Sasuke mencengkram erat celana nya untuk menahan air mata yang hendak menetes dari bola matanya.

"Uhmm—aku benar-benar merindukan kalian semua. Terlebih ibu, aku ingin sekali di buatkan soup tomat hangat, semoga saja tidak keasinan lagi—" Sasuke bermonolog sendiri dan mengingat kenangan saat ia di buatkan semangkuk soup tomat panas sepulang sekolah yang rasanya benar-benar asin, tapi tetap saja ia makan dan berpura-pura kalau itu adalah masakan terenak yang pernah ia makan.

"—Aku juga rindu pada ayah, dulu aku pernah merobek majalah kesayangannya, apa ayah masih marah padaku?" Setetes bening akhirnya jatuh tak terbendung lagi. Mengunjungi anggota keluarga nya selalu saja membuatnya menangis.

"—hiks..hiks..Nissan jangan bilang kau lupa dengan janjimu ya, hiks..yang akan mengajak ku ke rumah nenek saat libur—" Sasuke mengusap air matanya yang walau ditahan semakin deras keluar. Ia tidak sanggup lagi, ia benar-benar merindukan semua keluarga nya. Ibu yang baik dan selalu menunggunya pulang, ayah yang keras dan jarang bicara serta kakak yang pengertian.

"Ukh—aku memalukan karena menangis ya Nissan. Hiks..kau pasti menertawakan ku dari bawah sana hiks..hiks—" Sasuke sesenggukan lalu merendahkan diri memeluk gundukan tanah yang penuh dengan bunga mawar. Seolah ia sedang memeluk semua keluarganya.

"—Nissan, tolong katakan kan permohonan maaf ku pada ayah dan ibu ya, karena aku tidak pernah mengunjungi mereka."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang cerah telihat asyik dengan kantung belanjaan yang ada tangan. Sesekali kepalanya mengangguk-angguk pelan. Jemari yang bebas ia goyang-goyangkan ke kanan kekiri serta mulut yang terus merancau mengikuti penyanyi yang ia dengar di headsetnya. Langkah kakinya cepat, tak menghiraukan berapa banyak orang yang sudah ia tabrak. Mata nya terpejam dan menyanyi dengan sedikit keras saat bait lagu favoritnya.

"_BRAKK—_" tanpa sengaja ia menabrak orang dari depan. Seketika kantung belanjaan yang ia bawa terjatuh dan isi nya berhamburan keluar.

"Aww!" mengaduh kecil, ia bangkit dari jatuhnya. Ia buka mata yang sempat terpejam.

Seorang pria berambut hitam dengan posisi duduk dan wajah menunduk di hadapan nya. Sedikit merasa bersalah ia mendekat. Menghiraukan belanjaan nya yang masih berserakan.

"Gomen ne tuan, aku kurang berhati-hati saat jalan. Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto lalu menyalurkan tangan untuk membantu pria yang ia tabrak.

"Hn" Pria yang terjatuh itu menyambut aluran tangan Naruto lalu berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"Gomen ne Tuan. Apa anda terluka?" tanya pemuda pirang itu lalu menatap wajah korban.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab pria itu lalu mendongak menatap wajah orang yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Ia penasaran, orang bodoh mana sih yang jalan tidak memasang mata. Tidak tahu apa jalanan di sini cukup ramai.

Naruto tersentak kecil, saat menatap wajah pria asing itu. Seorang pria dengan wajah tampan, bermata onix besar serta berambut hitam. Ia merasa sangat familiar dengan wajahnya.

"Apakah aku mengenal mu?" tanya Naruto tanpa berkedip melihat wajah tampan namun cantik pria yang ada di hadapannya.

"Apa—" Sasuke bingung, ia barus aja di tabrak lalu pria depannya ini berkata pernah mengenalnya.

"Aku tidak asing dengan mu. Kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Apakah kepala mu terbentur Tuan?"

"Tidak. Aku merasa pernah bertemu dengan mu tapi aku lupa di mana." Naruto menggaruk rambut pirangnya frustasi.

"Kalau bertemu di _night club paradise_. Mungkin jawabannya iya" Jawab Sasuke sarkatis.

"_Night club paradise_?" Naruto mengusap dagunya pelan sembari berpikir. Ia tidak asing dengan nama club itu. Rasanya ia pernah datang berkunjung kesana.

"Oh tunggu…ya aku pernah kesana bersama dengan kakak ku. Uhm..tempat yang penuh alcohol dan memabukan—" kata Naruto lalu mulai memunguti belanjaannya.

"dan—wanita. Kau tahu di sana banyak sekali wanita. Yang minum alcohol, merokok, dan menari-nari."—"hah~ aku merasa sangat aneh melihat wanita yang bisa sampai seperti itu. apa lagi pakaian mereka. Seperti tidak tahu malu." Cerocos Naruto tidak menghiraukan keberadaan Sasuke yang menatap nya bingung.

Ia sendiri tidaklah asing dengan pria ini. Apalagi rambut pirangnya yang mencolok. Ia merasa pernah menyentuhnya. Mungkin salah satu tamunya, tapi ia lupa. Ingat, pelanggan Sasuke begitu banyak, lagi pula ia merasa jijik bila mengingatnya.

"Berarti kau sering kesana juga?" tanpa sadar Sasuke perlahan jongkok dan membantu pria pirang ini.

"Hei—tidak usah membantu tuan, aku yang menabrak mu tadi" Hardik Naruto lalu mengenggam tangan Sasuke yang saat itu memungut pasta gigi. Naruto tersentak kecil, jantungnya sedikit berdegup padahal hanya menggenggam tangan pria ini.

"Hah~terimakasih bantuannya ya. Aku yang bersalah malah kau yang membantu ku" kata Naruto saat semua belanjaannya sudah terkumpul.

"Tidak apa-apa. Jujur saja aku juga pernah meilhat mu. Pirang."Kata Sasuke lalu mengeratkan cardigannya yang sedikit merenggang.

"Panggil aku Naruto. Kalau boleh tahu nama mu siapa? Naruto mengulurkan tangan bermaksud mengajak berekenalan. Sasuke mengangkat alisnya lalu menyambut uluran tangan _tan_ itu

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke.".

Senyum di bibir Naruto menghilang, tubuhnya tersentak serta matanya melebar. Ia ingat dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Ia memang tidak asing dengan nama itu, sebaliknya ia malah takut. Apalagi beberapa kali kakaknya menggoda nya dengan membawa nama Sasuke itu.

"Kau Uchiha Sasuke—" Kata Naruto takut-takut.

"Iya."

"—kau seorang penari _stirptise _khan?"

"Ada masalah dengan itu?" Tanya Sasuke bingung,

"Ti..tidak. Kau benar-benar lupa dengan ku?!" tanya Naruto kini di sertai dengan pekikan.

"Kau mengenal ku, atau kau pernah bermalam dengan ku?"

Naruto mengehela nafasnya cepat. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan pria yang mengaku pernah ia tiduri padahal ia yakin pria ini hanya menipunya. Omongannya saja tetap ceplas ceplos seperti dulu.

"Kau adalah penipu tahu. Kau sudah mengarang cerita tentang aku menyewa mu dan berakhir seks dengan ku!" Kini suara Naruto meninggi, ia tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya yang mulai memandang mereka aneh dan curiga.

Sasuke segera membungkam mulut Naruto dengan telapak tangannya.

"Bisa kah kau tidak berteriak bodoh. Kau menjadi pusat perhatian." Kata Sasuke kesal sambil berusaha menjaga mulut itu tetatp terkunci rapat.

"Hepas…hepas." (Lepas..lepas) Naruto berontak sambil menggerakan kepalanya.

"Akan ku lepas. Kalau kau berhenti berteriak." Desis Sasuke lalu menjambak rambut pirang pemuda itu.

Gagal sudah usaha pemuda dengan mata onix itu untuk tidak menjadi pusat perhatian. Kini mereka menjadi tontonan oleh para penjalan kaki yang tidak segan untuk berhenti. Mata Sasuke menyipit, ia benci dengan keadaan ini.

"Fuahh!" Naruto merasa lega akhirnya terlepas dari dekapan maut si pemuda cantik.

"Kau!—berani sekali melakukan itu padaku!" Bantak Naruto kesal sambil menunjuk Sasuke yang diam tak memperdulikan.

"Berisik. Dasar _Dobe_!" ketus Sasuke lalu membuang muka. Telinga Naruto berjengit, mendengar umpatan kasar pemuda ini untuknya.

"Apa kau sendiri tidak merasa bahwa kau sangat menyebal kan _Teme_!"

"Setidaknya aku tidak berisik seperti mu."

"Kau—!"

"Sudah lah. Maaf saja ya aku benar-benar lupa dengan mu. Baik lah aku pergi dulu. _Dobe._" Kata Sasuke lalu beranjak pergi.

"Tunggu—katakan padaku kalau malam itu kau hanya mengarang cerita kalau aku sudah meniduri mu." Kata Naruto kesal. Sasuke memutar bola mata nya malas. Dasar tamu sok polos.

"Aku benar-benar tidak bercanda bodoh. Tidak ada yang tidak berakhir dengan seks bila bermalam dengan ku." Naruto mendelik.

"Apa katamu—jadi menurut mu aku mabuk lalu memaksamu melayani ku, begitu."

"Aku tidak bilang begitu, kau yang bilang." Naruto menjambaki rambut nya kesal. Jawaban dari pemuda ini benar-benar membingungkan nya.

"_Teme_. Aku serius dan aku sedang tidak bercanda."

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda. Kalau tidak ada urusan lagi. Aku akan pergi." Lagi-lagi Naruto menarik lengan kecil Sasuke.

"Aku tidak melepas kan mu. Kau pasti penipu dan mencuri uangku." Sasuke tersentak. Ia memang bekerja sebagai pelacur dan ia memang membutuhkan uang. Tapi baru pertama kali ia di tuduh mencuri oleh seseorang.

"Aku tidak mencuri uang mu."

"Mana ada pencuri yang mengaku. Jujur sajalah aku tidak apa-apa kok. Tapi jangan buat kebohongan yang sangat tidak masuk akal" Kata Naruto sarkatis sambil tersenyum merendahkan.

"Aku tidak berbohong bodoh. Kau yang menyeret ku lalu merengek pada kakak mu untuk menyewa ku."

"Kau berbohong lagi, tuan gigolo. Apakah pekerjaan mu hanya menipu orang dengan mengumbar cerita seperti ini. Kau rendah. Apa orang tua mu tidak mengaja—"

"_Plak_" Tamparan keras mendarat di pipi yang di hiasi tiga cakaran kucing itu.

"Aku rendah sangat berbeda dengan mu." Sasuke mendesis dengan tatapan tajam seolah bisa membunuh orang yang kini ada di depannya.

"Jangan bawa-bawa kedua orang tua ku. Atau aku akan membunuh mu." Kata Sasuke lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang hanya berdiri kaku tak bergeming sedikit pun.

_"__Jangan bawa-bawa kedua orang tua ku. Atau aku akan membunuh mu"— _omongan pemuda asing yang ada di hadapan nya itu masih terngiang di telinga.

Mendesah pelan, ia memijat kening nya. Mendadak kepala nya pusing.

"Apakah aku sudah keterlaluan. Dia terlihat sangat marah." Bisik Naruto pelan lalu kembali meneruskan perjalanannya yang tadi sempat terhenti.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Apa aku menyakiti mu dengan menghina mu seperti itu." Naruto menutup mata lalu menyisir rambutnya pelan.

"Maafkan aku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam belum sudah sangat larut, terbukti dengan bulan yang meninggi dengan hembusan angin yang terasa sangat dingin. Seorang pria dengan rambut pirang cerah itu terlihat diam di atas ranjang besarnya. Sesekali ia mengehela nafas, mencoba menghilangkan sosok pemuda mungil yang ia tabrak. Di buka nya selembar kertas memo nya sedari tadi ada dalam genggaman. Cahaya bulan yang menyorot dari jendela kaca membuat tulisan yang ada dalam kertas putih itu terlihat

"Uchiha Sasuke." Gumam nya pelan sambil menutup mata.

"Aku akan mencari mu. Aku berjanji."

.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Hehehe gomene ne maaf telat update ya readers. **

**Di chap ini terlihat sedikit kan kemajuan hubungan NaruSasu.(seipret banget)**

**Inget memo yang berisi no ponsel Sasuke di chap 2**

**Jangan lupa reviewnya ya minna san..**


End file.
